Newmist
by Wintreaux
Summary: There's been a spike of animal attacks in the small town of Newmist, and the Sheriff urges the town to not stay out after sunset. "His eyes, it's like they draw me in...it's all I can see when I close my own." She looks down and sees the same piercing blue orbs she dreams about, staring at her. "I can't stop drawing him." - Sheldon/Penny - AU - OOC - Supernatural -
1. I

**Hi, I'm back.**

 **Well, I enjoy writing Sheldon/Penny. I especially enjoy writing them OOC, and in a whole AU. So, that's what I'm here with again. Though, I don't know how long this story will be, and honestly the ending isn't planned out yet so it can go either way. But this IS a Sheldon/Penny story. So bare in mind these things as you read:**

 **NO they are not geniuses.**

 **NO they don't live in LA.**

 **YES they are OOC.**

 **With that being said, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **I** **.**

A loud crack of thunder filled the air. It was raining heavily, that wasn't surprising.

In the small town of Newmist, all it ever did was rain, and if it wasn't raining it was cloudy and cold. Rarely did the people of the sad town ever get to see the sun, but if you lived in Newmist it was because you didn't care for a tan, or you were unlucky enough to be born there.

The town was small, the population consisted of nearly one thousand people, if not less. It was surrounded by thick dense forestry and was very isolated from the rest of the world—the only entry and exit point being a worn train station or a long foggy bridge that drew out over a dark rough lake, commonly known as _Dead-Mans Lake_. Its real name was Norton Lake, but it got its nickname many decades ago because numerous people would travel to the bridge and jump when they wanted to commit suicide, the number of skeletons the police found raised yearly.

You either got out of Newmist by suicide or winning the lottery.

And as the young woman stared blankly out of the large store-front window, lightening filling the sky as the heavy raindrops abused the cracked roads, she knew which way she was leaving. Her dream was to go to California and have the world see her art, she loved to paint, draw, sketch, anything that got her hands moving and her creativity flowing. Her parents had faith in her, they always did. But once her father died suddenly, her mother became a lot more recluse and barely left the house for anything. She remembered the last words her father told her, it was as if he knew he was going to die.

" _Do better than me, Penny, no matter what."_

She had a small two-bedroom home, with the necessities she needed to live. It wasn't far from her workplace, and it was just on the edge of the forest, she loved it. Though, she liked it more when she lived on her own. Her boyfriend, Kurt, had been living with her for the last year. He wasn't a good guy, and he often was out getting drunk at one of the three bars the town had. She wouldn't be surprise if he was actually cheating on her. Kurt never supported her art, he wanted her to do something practical that way he didn't have to work, and she could support them both.

 _Ding!_

The bell over the store door chimed loudly, signalling that a customer had entered. Or rather, multiple customers. The blonde stayed seated in the rickety stool that sat behind the cash register, she expected it to be a bunch of school kids who came into the store on a dare. She glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed it read one o'clock. School was still in session, so these kids probably skipped classes for the day.

Penny worked in an occult shop. It wasn't orthodox, but it paid the bills. The small store drew a lot of controversy too, many people believed there shouldn't be such a store in a small town where kids were a lot more susceptible to these kinds of things. Her parents weren't overjoyed when she announced she was working at the store, the complete opposite if anything, but they couldn't say anything about it. She was eighteen at the time and was legally allowed to make her own choices. Besides, Mrs. Grey needed the help, she was old, and her husband died in his sleep, she couldn't run the store on her own. Of course, Penny faced scrutiny when she started working there, the kids all believed Mrs. Grey to be some kind of witch, but she loved the old woman as if she were her own grandmother.

The blonde was surprised when she looked up and saw a group of men walk deeper into the store, their voices a hushed whisper. There was a darker skinned man with hair as black as night, a shorter one with brown hair and pale skin, the third one had glasses and a head of curly black hair, he was just as short as the second one. Then at the front of the group was another man who stood out exceptionally, he was extremely tall and walked with his head held high, he had shaggy brown hair and his eyes a piercing blue colour. She nearly lost her breath when he suddenly looked over a shelf of books and directly into her green eyes.

She looked away immediately, what the heck was that?

A loud crack of thunder jolted her, the lightening lighting the store up quickly before disappearing.

She hadn't recognized these men from anywhere, and it wasn't hard to remember a face in a town of a thousand people. And nobody moved to Newmist, the place was basically nonexistent to the world. They didn't even have an airport, just a train station. She narrowed her eyes and focused on the magazine in front of her, she knew the customary thing to do would be to introduce herself and ask if they needed assistance, but she couldn't bear to look at them again. She still felt the piercing stare of the taller man, and it made her anxious.

For some reason she felt herself itching to reach below the counter and grab her sketchbook, and just freehand his eyes. They were like piercing orbs of ice. She let out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding and jumped slightly when she saw large calloused hands in front of her. She took her time closing the magazine, doggy-earing the page and looking up into the same eyes she needed to draw.

"Hello."

His voice was polite, and smooth.

Penny looked to the men who stayed behind him, hanging around one of the racks that were filled with tarot cards and how-to books. She looked up at the man in front of her and raised an eyebrow, there was no reason for him to have an effect on her, she didn't know him, and nor did he know her. They were probably just tourists or something, she almost chuckled at the thought, nobody came to _tour_ Newmist.

"Hi, can I help you?"

The man narrowed his eyes at her slightly, a look of confusion ran through his face before it disappeared. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, swiping he held a photo up to her, "Do you happen to have this necklace in store? I've been looking for it, everywhere."

Penny nodded her head, she recognized the gorgeous necklace anywhere. Mrs. Grey had told her there was only one, and she happened to get her hands on it almost six years ago at an auction. Nobody had wanted it because they all thought it to be cursed.

Apparently, sometime in the sixteen hundred people thought to have believed witches and supernatural beings existed and held witch trials and burnt, whoever the thought to believe was a supernatural being, at the stake. They were ruthless and went off of nothing but pure gut instinct, probably murdering hundreds of innocent people in the process. However, once they surrounded a house filled with a mother and her daughter, convinced the mother was a witch, they forced her out of the home by burning the house down. They burnt her at the stake, not giving her a chance to plead her case, and her young daughter just watched on in horror as her mother's skin charred.

She disappeared before the burning was done, and the next morning while recovering the burnt house the village discovered everything to be in ashes except for one silver necklace that looked as if it were protected by a shield, so the fire couldn't touch it. It sparkled in the sunlight, and the mayor claimed ownership of it and gave it to his own daughter.

Not long after, his daughter died in her sleep. So, the necklace was taken from her neck and the next owner –an older lady, died in her sleep as well. And so, the curse began. Nobody dare touch the necklace again, leaving it encased in a glass display so those could see it but never ever touch it.

Penny moved from behind the counter and gestured for the tall man to follow her, the group of men walked behind her as she pushed through thick red curtains and walked into a darker room. She pulled on a string that hung from the ceiling and the room was illuminated. Dozens of shelves lined the wall, and many lone objects sat in glass displays, with many warnings for customers to not touch nor open the display.

"This is where we keep our 'cursed' or 'haunted' paraphernalia," she gestured around the room, "Many people look, but could never bear to stay in this room for more than five minutes…" she trailed off, "I don't blame them." She watched as the men circled the room.

She walked forward, and removed a ring of keys from the belt loop of her jeans, she used an oddly shaped gold one to open a glass cupboard and pointed towards the necklace, "I'm assuming this is what you're after?" The man walked over and glanced down at the silver chain, his eyes untelling.

He nodded and stepped back, "Yes. How much is it?"

Penny closed the cupboard and locked it back up, "Not for sale." She said simply, "Mrs. Grey, the owner, refuses to sell it, she says it brings her comfort knowing she's in possession of it." She shrugged her shoulders. She watched as the other men looked at the taller one, each weary.

The blue-eyed one nodded, "Ah, well…I understand." He said simply, but for some reason Penny felt awkward, as if she had just said the wrong thing. He looked at her and smiled, "Well, I have to be going. The rain doesn't seem like it'll be letting up soon," he gestured to the door.

She glanced at the necklace once more, the thick silver chain glowing in the light. The pendant was gorgeous, a single crescent moon made out of intricate vines and at the top point of the moon was a deep red ruby that looked to be made out of the deepest, richest blood. It made the hairs on her neck stand.

"Thank you for all your help, Penelope."

Penny turned, confused as to how he knew her name, but he was gone. They all were. She walked out of the dark room and into the main part of the store, it was empty. She looked out of the store-front window, and only saw heavy rain and grey skies. She frowned deeply.

She narrowed her eyes and looked across the street, she could swear she saw the man standing there, watching the store. However, with a quick burst of lightening and thunder, and a large truck driving by, he was gone. Penny decided it was time to close the store and take her much needed break.


	2. II

**II.**

Penny leaned her head against the wheel of her car and exhaled deeply, she had a long day. After the run-in with the mysterious group of men, a few curious-cathy's wandered through the store but no one really bought anything. Near closing a group of church-moms came by and started preaching to her about working at the'devil's store' and enabling Mrs. Grey in her craziness. Penny had fought against the urge to curse them out, she just closed the door on them instead.

Thankfully, closing time came fairly quickly. The rain had gotten harder and the thunder was still rolling in. Over the radio it said there would be a rainstorm tonight, she rolled her eyes of course, it was October after all. The short drive home was quiet though, the streets were mostly abandoned, save for the store owners closing up. So, once she got home from a fairly stressful day, she was dismayed to see the living room light on, and the TV shining through the curtains on her windows. She knew Kurt would be either drunk or horny, and she didn't feel like dealing with either situations.

She kicked the front door closed and threw her shoes off, and shook her jacket off, trying her best to not mess up the old wooden floors. "Hey, babe."

Horny. He wasn't drunk, his speech wasn't slurred, so he must be horny. She grimaced as she walked into the living room, he was on the lazyboy recliner he dubbed his throne and had a half-eaten box of pizza beside him. _Pineapple_ , she mentally gagged. She walked to him and kissed him lightly, she always hated the taste of beer, "Hey, what's up?"

Kurt gripped her waist and pulled her down to his lap, "Did you see the news? There has been a huge spike in animal attacks over the past few days. Sheriff Parker says it looks like a bunch of wild dog attacks, most of the bodies were found by joggers who go through the woods." Kurt muted the TV, "He's urging everyone not to stay out past sunset. I was so worried about you."

Penny forced herself not to scoff, worried about her? The only thing Kurt worried about was when he was going to have enough money to get another beer, or when she's going to get home so he could send the harem of females he picked up home. Or maybe he was genuinely worried, because without her he'd have to actually pay bills. "But you didn't even call me to see if I was alright?" She couldn't help but show him how disappointed she was, her voice was laced with bitterness.

"Yeah, Chet, Zack, and Bryce decided to start a hunting group. We're going to go out into the woods at night and search for those damn dogs. It's about time the men do something about this," he patted her bottom absentmindedly, "So, I got all wrapped up into that long story short: I forgot." Penny scoffed and stood to her feet, he forgot? About her safety?

Kurt looked at her, "Really? You're mad Pen?" He felt his own anger spiking, "I'm being honest. I got into a few beers and forgot to call, wouldn't you rather me at home drunk instead of at a bar picking up some fucking girl you probably went to high school with?" His voice raised.

Penny nodded her head in understanding, "You're sleeping in the guest room tonight." She said simply as she walked up the rickety steps that led to her master bedroom. It wasn't big or grand, but it was hers and she loved it. It even had her own bathroom, it was small and dated but still it was hers. The guest room was on the first floor at the back of the house, behind the stairs. It was smaller, and less comfortable, but she didn't care. Truth be told, she wasn't even mad at Kurt. She expected this behavior from him, she expected him to be negligent. It was just sleeping with him tonight felt…wrong. Before she used to relish in the idea, especially when it was storming outside—she loved to cuddle, but now? It made her sick.

She heard Kurt calling out to her, upset, she was glad he wasn't drunk cause than it would've turned physical, "Are you serious Penny? What are you, on your period?" He shouted, "Fucking Christ," he slammed a beer bottle into the kitchen sink. It shattered into brown pieces and sliced his palm, he swore violently before storming into the guest bathroom on the first floor.

Penny closed the door behind her, thankful to be seeing her bed. She was exhausted.

" _Penelope!"_

 _Penny could smell fresh air and nature all around her, the heat of the golden sun kissing her skin and enveloping here in it's warmth. Birds chirped above her head and the trees bristled with the wind, "Penelope!"_

 _Penny giggled as she fell backwards, her back hit the ground with a soft thud. Beneath her laid long wild grass and a plethora of wild flowers of all colours. She inhaled deeply and watched as butterflies fluttered above her, the sun glaring in her sight._

 _She heard heavy footsteps and a deep chuckle, "Penelope, there you are…come to me," she heard a deep voice coax her. She looked up and was immediately met with piercing blue eyes, her breath hitched in her throat. "My love."_

" _Come to me, Penelope. I've been waiting, come to me…"_

Penny woke with a start, what the hell was up with that dream? She narrowed her eyes as she looked out of her window, thee rain slowed down, but it still looked miserable outside. She grabbed her phone and looked at the time, five o'clock in the morning, geez it was early.

She tentatively got out of bed and walked to her dresser. Grabbing her sketch book, she turned the small table lamp on and got to work.

Ever since that man had come into the store, she wasn't able to stop thinking about him, his eyes…the necklace, all of it. It was so odd, but something about him felt familiar. It was impossible, and she knew that, but it didn't stop her subconscious mind from dreaming of him. He was mysterious, and so were his friends—they didn't even say a word to her. She sighed deeply, she was probably never going to see that man again.

She looked down at the sketch pad and noticed she had sketched one eye, a blue one. Behind the eye was the dense Newmist forest, giving the illusion that the eye was peeking out of the trees. She took a minute and just stared at the picture, her eyes narrowed. Her hands moved on their own accord, she never really concentrated on what she wanted to draw, her hands just _knew_. But why this? Penny jumped at a sudden noise in the distance.

She put the pad down and walked towards her small balcony doors, she grabbed her pale blue silk robe and walked onto the balcony. As she stood on the second level of her home, she could see far into the distance. The crescent moon still stood tall in the sky, shining so confidently, as if it had something to prove. She could smell the rain in the air, the scent of nature evading her sinus. She closed her eyes but opened them immediately once she heard shuffling.

While she enjoyed living closer to the woods than most people, she found sometimes she was scared of them—especially at night.

So, she looked down and caught a glimpse of what looked to be a dog. Though, this was no dog, it was more like a mix between a bear and a dog…like a beast. It was large, and hairy—everywhere. Its fur was a dark brown, the richest chocolate would be envious, and its ears pointed so straight in the air you could tell it was alert. Penny's breath hitched in her throat as she looked down at the animal.

The animal stopped in front of her, staring at up at her from the street. She felt like she couldn't breath as piercing blue eyes met her own.

As quickly as it happened, the animal burst out into a sprint, quickly disappearing into the trees behind her house. She let out a breath and quickly went back into her room.

Newmist had wolves now? Was that the animal attacks that were going on?

* * *

"Penny!"

Penny looked up at her friend, Jessica Parker, she was the Sheriff's daughter and one of the nicest people in the town. They had become best friends through schooling, there was only one community college, and that's where everyone went. Well, anyone who wanted to leave Newmist. The blonde smiled, Jessica had red hair and there wasn't one inch of her skin not covered in freckles. Her brown eyes always shone with excitement, she was adorable.

She was twenty-six, same age as Penny, "Hey, Jess, what's up?"

Jessica sat at the table with a loud huff, Penny grinned as everyone around them glared. They were in a library after all. Jessica just rolled her eyes, she was always the eccentric one, "Did you hear what happened? My dad announced it on TV today." Penny frowned, no, she missed the news this morning.

The redhead waved her off, "My dad said he'll be canceling the Pumpkin Festival if the animal attacks are still going on. People are so upset, there's a gathering going on at the city hall." She said eagerly. Penny's eyes widened, "Cancel the Pumpkin Festival? People are gonna be mad!"

Jessica nodded her head, "I know. Now enough chit chat, let's go to City Hall!" She grabbed her friends' arm and dragged her out the library.

The good thing about living in a small town was everything was relatively close, walking distance. Also, the rain stopped this morning, so the roads were wet, and the air smelled of pine, but Penny loved it all. She couldn't really focus on what Jessica was saying.

The reason she had been in the library in the first place was because she was researching the towns history. After seeing the wolf in front of her house, staring at her, she felt compelled to learn more about the town she was born into twenty-six years ago. She always just lived her life and coasted by, but maybe it was time for her to open her eyes. She learned that exactly two hundred years ago there was a spike in animal attacks again, but after five years they all just stopped. She wondered if that had any correlation.

At the time there was a man named George Cooper Sr. he was the mayor of the town at the time and ruled with an iron fist. Mercy for no man, woman, or child. Many had said he was evil, the rumors that surrounded his name were ridiculous. Though, his rap sheet didn't disprove any of them. One of the worst ones was that he was a cannibal, after a break in of his house pictures circulated through the newspaper. It was supposedly of his basement, dried blood everywhere and a deep freeze off in the corner. Many citizens called him a Vampire, Werewolf, Witch, anything they could. Soon, they ran him out of the town.

Not long after, the animal attacks spiked.

"Don't punish the children!"

"It's a tradition! You don't cancel tradition! It's our right, our culture!"

Penny heard the outcries of the people of Newmist, everyone was angry. On the stairs of the City Hall stood Sheriff Parker, Jessica's father, he looked stressed. Mayor Greene stood to his right, wiping at his wrinkly forehead with his handkerchief. She narrowed her eyes once she saw Kurt, Zack, Chet, and Bryce, along with some other able-bodied men standing at the bottom of the stairs. What the hell was going on?

She and Jessica pushed to the front of the angry crowd, everyone was shouting at Sheriff Parker and Mayor Greene, demanding for justice. She saw Jessica run up the stairs and towards her father, he whispered something to Jessica and patted her arm. Jessica didn't look happy, but she stood off to the side. Penny reached Kurt, "What the hell are you doing?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Come to apologize?" Penny was annoyed with him, she would've argued with him, but Sheriff Parker started speaking again.

"I know! I know! You're all upset about the possibility of the Pumpkin Festival being cancelled, but it is for your safety! I would rather you all be upset with me and safe, opposed to targets to rabid dogs. Mayor Greene understands the sacrifice, and we promise once this is cleared up and dealt with, we'll resume our normal festivities." He said desperately. Some people stopped chanting, but for the most part everyone was still peeved.

Kurt stood tall and stepped beside Sheriff Parker, he shouted at the angry crowd through the megaphone in Sheriff Parkers hand and immediately the crowd fell silent, "It's about time the men in this damn town did something about what's going on!" He started and raised his bat above his head, "Me and men are going to protect you, every night we'll patrol the streets and take these damn dogs down! This is our town and our people! To hell with curfews and ruining traditions! With us on the streets we'll make Newmist safe again!" Kurt roared and everyone followed. It was as if he started a riot.

Penny shook her head, he was an idiot.

She turned to look for Jessica but instead found herself winded, directly to her left through the wild crowd she saw him. He was by himself this time, he stood just at the edge of the crowd leaning against a street lamp. His arms folded over his chest, one leg crossed over the other. He stared directly at her, blue eyes daring her to look away. How? There were hundreds of people here, nearly the entire town. How could they find each other with such ease?

But his look didn't make her nervous, nor did it make her uncomfortable. It just was…warm.

He was tall as hell, and though he wasn't a mass of muscle like Kurt—who often took steroids, he was very well defined. She could see the muscle of his arms, the sleeves of his flannel button up were pushed to his elbows, and she could see a faint ink marking on his arm. It left her curious, wanting to take shirt off and examine the art herself.

Her eyes were torn from him when Kurt stood in front of her, grabbed her hips and kissed her roughly. "That was awesome!" He yelled over the loud of the crowd, "Your man is going to do great things, Pen!" He said enthusiastically as everyone clapped him on the shoulder, thanking him.

Penny still thought he was an idiot.

"With Kurt and his friends helping with patrol, I don't see why the festival can't go on. Like scheduled, Friday night, Halloween, the Pumpkin Festival will commence!"

Kurt walked away, collecting more praise. Penny searched the crowd for the icy eyes she loved to draw and was disappointed when she couldn't find them. She frowned deeply but narrowed her eyes once she saw the familiar red flannel shirt disappearing into the woods. The smart half of her told her to stay put and go home with Kurt, but the curious side of her, the side that kept dreaming of this man couldn't help but follow him.

She ran to the edge of the woods and disappeared into the foliage.


	3. III

**III.**

Eerie.

No…

Ethereal, yes. Ethereal.

It wasn't the first time Penny had been in the woods, she was an avid jogger. She loved to run. She often ran through the makeshift paths through the trees, mostly in the summertime, but still. The woods, they always felt welcoming…free. But now, she felt as if she was being watched. It unnerved her.

She lost the sight of his red flannel shirt a while ago, and while she knew it was sensible to turn back, she felt like she couldn't. She was compelled to keep walking, something was pulling her forward and it wasn't her feet. Something in the gloomy October air was calling her name. It was coating her body in familiarity and warmth, like a fleece blanket that just finished a cycle in a dryer. Her eyes were glazed over, and she moved without thinking.

Subconsciously, she started fidgeting with the gold band on her ring finger. No, she wasn't married. Though, it didn't hurt to wield the ring as if she were, to get rid of drunk guys hitting on her. As a child her mother had given her the ring, placing it on her ring finger and telling her it was an heirloom. Passed down from her great great grandmother. The ring was gorgeous, yet simple. It was a thin gold band, engraved on it were vines interweaving with each other wrapping around the entire band. In the center was a medium sized ruby, it kind of reminded her of the ruby on the necklace back at the store.

She hadn't taken it off since it was placed on her finger. It felt like it belonged there. However, she did pick up the habit of fidgeting with the piece of jewelry whenever she got anxious or nervous. Kurt had once asked her to remove the ring, as if it offended him. She refused, because how dare he ask that of her? She only met him when she was twenty-two, and by then she had the ring on for the better part of ten years. She scoffed, rolled her eyes, and walked away from him. But Kurt was persistent, and she believed that's when he became abusive. It was the first time he hit her.

He had sworn to never do it again, but Penny never did turn her back to him again. Since then, she was twenty-three when that happened, three years passed, he had only raised his hand to her a handful of times. She knew it wasn't anything to brag about, but it still sounded a lot better than other females she knew.

 _Snap!_

Penny turned quickly, her hearing sharp. Though, nobody was there. Penny sighed and dropped her head, she was being paranoid and not to mention creepy. She just followed a man she didn't know into the woods, who knows what kind of man he was? What possessed her to even do that. She frowned deeply, she hadn't been acting like herself since yesterday morning and she didn't like that.

She moved to start walking back, she was determined to get her life back to the way it was. No more being obsessed with this blue-eyed man.

"You're a far ways out from the path."

Penny stopped instantly, she recognized his voice. She only heard it for a short period of time, but she could recognize it anywhere. It sent a chill up and down her spine, and made her knees feel like Jell-O. She turned slowly and saw a few feet in front of her was the man who plagued her thoughts mercilessly. He stood there, arms folded over his chest as his eyes gave her a one over, before he bent into a squat and picked a wild flower off the ground.

"I could say the same for you," she bit back.

She had no idea where that came from, but something about him brought a fire out of her. She felt a need to argue with him, no…not argue but challenge. Being near him, without the confinements of her workplace or his friends, she felt like she had to assert her dominance. As if he could easily take her down and tower over her with supremacy.

 _Where the hell did this come from?_

It was like he read her mind, because he was now twirling the flower he picked between his fingers. "A snapdragon," he said simply before taking a few tentative steps towards her, his eyes never left her own curious ones, "It represents graciousness and strength," he told her. He broke eye contact once he was a few inches from her, and looked at the pink and green flower, "Wonderful traits to have," he concluded before placing it behind her ear.

Penny felt her heart speed up at the action. He had barely touched her, merely skimmed her ear and she was already heating up at the cheeks. She looked away from him, finding her sneakers much more interesting than his gorgeous iris'.

"What brings you out here, Penelope? Surely you weren't following me for the hell of it."

His tone was teasing, but she still felt embarrassed. So, he had known this entire time she was following him? She saw him hesitate to reach out and touch her, but he settled with his hands buried into his jean pockets. "I'm only teasing, Penelope."

That triggered something in her, "How do you know my name? I never introduced myself to you, and I wasn't wearing a nametag." She narrowed her eyes at him. He smirked at the sudden line of question, truth be told he was waiting for her to even ask. He shrugged, "I saw your sketchbook on the counter, your name was writing on tape. Wasn't hard to put that together."

She couldn't call him out on his lie, because she wasn't sure if he was even lying. Her sketchbook did have her name on it, though she didn't remember if it was on display for customers to see or not. She just nodded her head slowly, "So do you have a name, mystery man?"

"Sheldon, Sheldon Cooper."

It was a simple name, and honestly, she was expecting something a lot more complicated than that. Something dark and mysterious, but she supposed this was real life and not a young adult novel. The name fit him, the more she thought about it, but it rang familiar. "What?" He asked her curiously, noting the look on her face.

"Your name just sounds familiar to me, I read a book about a George Cooper earlier today." She noted his eyes darken as she spoke.

Sheldon shrugged his shoulders, "Must be a coincidence."

The couple fell into a silence, but she couldn't say it was awkward. She knew he was a stranger, and for all she knew he was a murderer. So, she knew the reasonable way to feel would be…scared, she should be nervous around this man. Though, she couldn't help but feel the complete opposite.

Something in her told her that he wouldn't hurt her, it wasn't his intentions. She felt safe. It alarmed her. She didn't feel safe around her own boyfriend, who she lived with, but with this man…this prefect stranger, standing in front of him staring into his eyes…she felt like she could take on the world. Something animalistic in her started to stir and it made her uncomfortable. It felt like her blood was heating, and her body started to vibrate. Suddenly, she was hyperaware of everything around her, the trees, the birds, the grass…every single blade of gra—

Penny gripped her forehead, suddenly the sun became too much, and her eyes were taking in everything around her, things she wasn't aware of before. Quickly her eyes started whipping around in panic, _tree, grass, flowers, leaves, sky, bug…lady bug, ants, dirt_. She could hear everything.

 _Look at her, she's remembering!_

 _No, she isn't!_

 _She is, it's happening…transform, Penny, transcend!_

 _Sheldon!_

 _Sheldon!_

 _She doesn't look too good!_

Where were the voices coming from? There was nobody around besides she and Sheldon. His mouth hadn't moved, and neither did he. He stood still, eyes on her as she gripped her head in pain and spun around in alarm, soon it became too much, and she hunched over and fell to her knees. Folding into herself.

 _Help her!_

 _She'll be fine, leave her be._

 _No. Help her!_

 _Help her!_

The last thing she vividly remembered was looking up and seeing Sheldon tower over her, before bending at the knee and scooping her up bridal style. As soon as they touched, she felt a jolt of electricity run through her body. She felt her chest expand, as if attempting to take in more air than her lugs could manage, and her heart began to beat rapidly as if she were running as fast a cheetah. The electricity traveled through her limp body and she felt it shoot through her arm towards her fingers—as if it settled into her ring. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but she swore the red ruby on her ring was glowing a fiery red. Her eyes glazed over, and before they closed her head lolled to the side and she looked over his lean shoulder.

There she saw five giant wolves all in a variety of colour, walking behind Sheldon eyes on his back, as if he were leading them.

Then the world went black.


	4. IV

**IV.**

" _Penelope, my love…I've been looking for you for centuries."_

 _Penny smiled widely as she sat up, the wind blowing through her wild mane. The long green grass brushing against her exposed arms, "I've been here the entire time, beloved. I've always been here." She glanced over her shoulder and saw a tall, slender man walking towards her. His hands stuffed into his jeans, a wide smile on his own face._

 _The blonde stood to her feet excitedly, her floral sundress catching in the breeze._

 _She watched as he slowly got closer, but then two old angry looking men appeared beside him. The sky that was once shining brightly, quickly turned grey as storm clouds covered the field. She watched as her lover fought off the two old men, screaming at them, telling her to run. She was horrified. The men started baring teeth, and quickly transformed into large gangly four-legged beasts. They each latched onto an arm, and bit down on it. Her lover produced a toe-curling scream and fell to his knees, blood seeping from the wounds._

 _The blonde tried to run to him, but the more she ran the further he got. She felt a pair of hands on each of her shoulders and turned to face two women, one looking apathetic and the other looking satisfied. "Leave the boy. It's better this way."_

 _She wanted to scream at them, but the satisfied one's hand started to glow a deep shade of red and out of thin air, the wretched necklace was produced. "Leave the boy alone." She heard the tone, and she knew it was a threat. She looked back at her lover and saw him hunch over, his back arching. Within a blink of an eye, he transformed into his true form, "A beast," the satisfied woman smirked and then frowned in disgust._

 _Penny looked at him, her horrified green eyes locking onto his sad angry blue ones. His fur was a dark brown, and unlike the two men fighting him, it was shiny and full. He was an Alpha, he was strong, "No. He's beautiful."_

" _Penelope!"_

"Penny!" Her eyes fluttered. She was about done with these dreams.

"Oh goodness, she's awake!"

Penny heard voices all around her, she couldn't make out who they came from—they all sounded the same. Her eyes struggled to open, there was a bright light being shined into her iris, a rough hand lifting her eyelids. Alarmed, she swatted the hands away quickly.

"What the hell is going on?" She tried to yell, but it came out hoarse.

The first person she noticed was Jessica, she had been in Penny's face, yelling her name. Trying to urge her to wake up. She looked frantic, as if she were afraid, she had lost her friend. It touched Penny deeply, at one point she used to think Jessica hung out with her out of pity. Since most of the town criticized her for working at the occult store. Penny entertained the friendship, out of curiosity but mostly out of loneliness. After a night of drinking and dancing, it took a too-handsy-guy and a kick to the balls to show their friendship was for real. "You were passed out. After the rally I tried finding you, I asked Kurt basically everyone. No one knew where you were," Jessica placed a hand to her head as if she were stressed.

"I thought maybe you went back to the library, but it was closed, ya'know how Mrs. Clarkson likes to go to the garden on her lunch break," Jessica waved off, "I went by your house, and I saw you passed out on your couch. You were unresponsive and no one was around so I borrowed your car and drove you to the hospital."

Penny frowned, she didn't remember much after the rally at City Hall, but she knew she never went back home. "Oh."

"Everyone was really worried, the church moms said it was the doing of the Devil," she rolled her eyes. "It took everything in me not to knock them old folks out," Jessica looked away. "Anyways, Kurt is in the cafeteria and your mom is here," she added the last part quickly. She knew how Penny's relationship with her mother had taken a terrible turn after her father died.

Before Penny could say anything, Susan Queen walked into the room. She didn't look worried at all, she looked more like she was partying and was put out of her way to have to come visit her daughter and check on her welfare. Susan Queen was a gorgeous woman. Long blonde hair, large brown eyes, skin so tan Penny was almost envious. How could she get that tanned when the sun barely shined? Susan Queen looked as if she hadn't aged a day past thirty. In reality, she was actually forty-four. At the young age of fourteen, Susan fell pregnant with Penny's brother Randall. Only to be followed three years later with Penny. Though not far in age, Randall and Penny never had the best relationship. As soon as he was eighteen, he had left home and left Newmist. Penny was envious, and of course missed her brother, but she knew someone would have to stay back and take care of their parents. Selfishly, he never gave her the opportunity to choose.

Randall hadn't even gone to their father's funeral. It was disrespectful, and from then she had written him off. In her mind she was an only child, and only a DNA test could tell her different. So, why was Susan here? She hadn't bothered to check in on Penny at all since her dad died, despite living in a small-town avoiding people was fairly easy to do.

"What are you doing here?"

She hadn't noticed that Jessica and the nurses left. Susan stood at the foot of Penny's bed, watching her daughter wearily. "How do you feel?"

She scoffed, how did she feel? "Are you seriously asking me that mom?" She rolled her eyes, "It took me laying in a hospital bed for you to actually come see me?" She folded her arms across her chest and noticed her mother's eyes trail down to the ring on Penny's finger.

An emotion crossed her mother's face, one she couldn't pinpoint.

Ignoring her daughter's jabs, Susan walked closer to her, "You still drawing?" She asked cautiously. Penny narrowed her eyes, "Yes. Why?" Her mother always loved to see her draw, so it didn't surprise her when she asked.

"I—" she trailed off, "I just wanted to know." She reached out and placed a hand on Penny's forehead, "Penny, despite what you think about me," she let her hand drop from her forehead and to her chin, "I will always be your mother, and I will always love you. I never stopped. Ever."

Penny wanted to shout at her, ask her why it was she abandoned her for so long if she actually loved her. She wanted to cry. But she refused to have her mother win, so she stayed silent and let the older woman speak.

"No matter what happens, or what changes you make in your life. I will always be there to love and help you," she grabbed at Penny's hand and laced their fingers together, her eyes dropped to the ring on her finger and she smiled slightly, "Your grandmother would be so happy you're still wearing her ring."

Penny cradled her hand to her chest and looked at the ring, "It keeps me safe." She had no idea where that admission came from and corrected herself, "I feel like, I mean. I feel like it keeps me safe."

Susan nodded and wore an understanding smile, "I know." She patted Penny's shoulder, "I'm truly happy you're alright." She said genuinely.

There was a moment of silence, Penny didn't know how to respond to Susan's confession. Though, her ears immediately picked up on a distinct sound, "Kurt's here," she said quickly. Her mother frowned, confused.

True to her word, nearly twenty seconds later the hospital door opened and in walked a disgruntled Kurt.

Susan smirked at her daughter and stepped back. She watched with judging eyes as Kurt approached the bed and began speaking to her disinterested daughter. Susan knew what was happening, she knew it would happen eventually, and she tried to prepare for it the best she could. Though, it seemed like now that it was happening, she wasn't prepared enough.

She knew after her husband died the word would get out, and she knew they would come for her. She was warned about conceiving a child with Wyatt, that trouble would fall upon them and a black cloud of misery would follow their offspring. They didn't listen, and for that, Wyatt paid with his life. She supposed it was her fault, they were given a chance when they were allowed to even be together, she shouldn't have pushed it.

They hadn't lived in Newmist all their lives, like their children had believed, or remembered. At one point they lived in Nebraska. However, it wasn't until Penny turned ten, that's when she knew and Susan had known that small action…the way Penny cried in anger her big green eyes filled with tears and her cheeks sobbing wet, the way she stomped her feet, the way she shouted at her brother, and the way Randall's scooter wheel had randomly come unhinged and he fell off the makeshift dirt ramp. From the way Randall cried in pain, holding his broken ankle, she knew Penny was gifted.

That small action had caused a ripple effect, _they knew Penny existed_.

She gave Penny a present to console the sobbing ten-year-old, a ring, a fancy one. She told her it was magic, and only the best-behaved girls of Nebraska got one. Though, she was to never take it off. Penny smiled widely, the gaps between her teeth from where her teeth had begun to fall out proudly on display. Of course, Penny had believed her mother at the time, but as she grew older, she knew it wasn't magic, but it had just become a part of her. It wasn't an ugly ring, and it was an heirloom.

Of course, Susan knew different, it was an heirloom, but it _was also magic_.

She had hoped the control the ring had on Penny would give them more time, but it wasn't long before Agatha and Agnes Blackburn, the meanest of them all, swooped into their kitchen. Ugly grins on their faces. They had taunted Susan and Wyatt, circling them like prey and placed a terrible omen on them. As a family they would live the same life over and over again, ending in the same tragedy unless…

Randall, being the first-born mistake, he would lose all his gifts and lead a mundane life.

Penelope, being the mix-breed, would only be able to love one man who would never be able to find her again.

Wyatt, he would die once Penelope's lover laid eyes on her for the first time.

And Susan, Susan would live an eternal life with an unforgiving heartbreak and guilt.

And so, Wyatt and Susan both lived on for centuries, watching as their children died with old age only for Susan to wake up pregnant again and for the cycle to start over. They'd have to move every so often, because their neighbors grew curious as to why the Queen's weren't aging while everyone else was. Their last move was Newmist while Susan was pregnant with Randall. She knew the cycle, Randall would resent Penny for _not_ being human and would leave home to another state. Penny would grow tired and weary of the life she was leading, marry a man she didn't love and drink herself into a stupor. In the middle of the night, Wyatt and Susan would get a phone call, the police, Randall had died. And nine months later, Penny would follow suit.

Except this time, Wyatt died.

Not Randall, nor Penny. Wyatt died.

 _Wyatt, he would die once Penelope's lover laid eyes on her for the first time._

That had meant he had found Penny, the man who she was bound to had found her for the first time in over two hundred years. Her heart was broken at the sight of Wyatt's lifeless body, but she knew now her children no longer had to die. Once Penny and her lover found each other the cycle could be broken. Penny just had to remember. So, she stayed away for six years.

She knew once Wyatt died Penny would be too preoccupied with trying to coddle her, so much so that she would lose sight of her own life. She would never find him. So, she pushed her away, she just never thought she'd push her into the arms of Kurt. Her hopes died once she saw them living together. She knew Agnes and Agatha were somewhere watching with a smile on their faces, satisfied.

However, hope was restored to Susan once she caught glimpse of the ring on Penny's finger. It changed. The ruby was glowing, Penny's gifts were no longer dormant. The only way that was possible was if she had physically met him, and they touched.

Maybe she didn't have to brace herself for a call from the police this time.


	5. V

**V.**

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

Penny glanced at her redheaded friend, Jessica was practically Penny's only friend and at one point she would be embarrassed by that revelation. Now, she embraced it. Jessica was an honest friend and she never had to question her actions, or whether she had Penny's best interest at heart. She had been in the hospital for twenty-four hours, under the constant watch of a nurse she never recognized. She was short, extremely, had curly blonde hair, and the most nasally voice she'd ever heard. And while under the nurse's care, the only person who had visited her –aside from Kurt and her mother, was Jessica and even Mrs. Grey.

Even then Kurt only visited once, the time he came into her room with an attitude. Telling her this little 'stunt' she pulled was taking time away from him and the hunting team he rallied together. That she should feel grateful he was here in the first place, despite her acting like a bitch the previous night. It took a lot for Penny not to slap him, honestly, she didn't have the energy and the faster he left the better, so she just apologized and told him he didn't have to come back. Her mother would bring her home.

Her time in the hospital was a bit fogged, but when she was released, she was pleased to learn it was Halloween. The Pumpkin Festival was tonight, and honestly, she could use the distraction. She didn't remember the events that happened after the City Hall rally, but she knew something significant had taken place. Her mind was constantly buzzing, and she swore all of her senses were heightened. She explained this to the nurse, asking if she was suffering from a concussion or brain trauma, the nurse just smiled and said no. "Yes, I want to do this."

Penny looked into the mirror in front of her, she sat at her vanity dressed in a skin-tight leather jump suit, it was the costume she decided on a month prior. She had the whip, and the eye masquerade mask to go with it, her eyes were done smoky and her lips a deep crimson red. Honestly, she looked amazing, but she felt shitty. She hoped going out tonight made her feel slightly better. Just like she had expected, everyone in the town heard about her accident and on her way home she got so many sympathetic looks it made her sick. Thank goodness she had a mask, she hoped no one would recognize her so she didn't have to answer annoying questions.

Jessica stood to her feet, she previously sat on Penny's bedroom's floor using the glass closet door as a mirror. She brushed her own jump suit out and smiled, she was Poison Ivy for Halloween and she killed it. She was absolutely gorgeous, she was taller than Penny as well and she almost had that Victoria Secret model thing going on.

"Well, let's go then."

The two climbed down the rickety stairs, "Kurt, you're not coming out tonight?"

Kurt sat in his raggedy lazyboy recliner, beer in his hand as he scoffed, "No." It was simple, and it made it sound like they were stupid to even ask, "Why would I go to something as stupid as that when there's a football game on?" He gestured to the TV, using the hand that held the beer, it spilled slightly on his lap and he cursed under his breath.

He stood to his feet and glanced behind him, "Hey, Pen, be a doll and pass me some napkin—" his voice was cut short once he took in the clothes Penny was wearing. His eyes traveled up and down the length of her body and he suddenly started shaking his head.

Penny knew what was coming so she turned to Jessica, a pleading look on her face, "Can you give us a moment?" Jessica strongly disliked Kurt, he was an asshole and she desperately wished Penny found a new man, but she knew she couldn't say anything either because Penny already knew how she felt about Kurt, and she refused to make Penny feel bad about her life choices. So, against her better judgement, she stepped outside and onto the sidewalk. Waiting for her friend to join her.

She was thankful it wasn't raining tonight, that was rare. Especially with the autumn season, it was rather warm. She knew Penny wanted to get out of Newmist, but she was afraid she never would. Kurt was holding her back, as long as she stayed with him, she wasn't going anywhere.

The redhead leaned her back against the rickety fence that lined her friend's lawn, a loud creaking noise piercing the air. It was dark outside already, and the festivities were in full swing, she could hear everyone at the town square. She was actually excited to go, the guy she had a crush on –Bobby Williams, was going to be there manning the ticket booth, she would be satisfied if she got him to sneak away for a while.

A noise caught her attention and she looked across the street, there was a small group of people all dressed normally. They stood off in the shadow of a street light, they didn't look intimidating or threatening, but the way they all stood unnerved her. There had to be five of them, two women and three men. For the most part, they looked to all be on the short side, except for one woman. They all stood in a cluster, staring at her. Jessica felt her stomach churn and then looked away quickly, _hurry up Penny_.

She looked back at the group and noticed they were gone, instead stood a tall man dressed in a black tuxedo and a black cape attached to his back. His hair was dark and slicked back, and on his face was a white mask that fit on the right side of his face. _Phantom of the Opera_ , Jessica felt like it was fitting. He stood under the spotlight the street light casted, staring directly at her. He had no emotion on his face, his arms were folded in front of him, he looked as if he was studying her.

She wanted to yell out at him, but before that could happen a loud _bang!_ noise caught both of their attention, she saw his head snap towards the house, and she glanced over her shoulder and noticed the front door opened slightly and Kurt and Penny were in a screaming match. Quickly, Penny ran from the house and slammed the door behind her, she looked as if she was crying but that quickly changed once she saw Jessica.

"You ready?"

Jessica just nodded her head. Glancing back at the street light, the man was gone. She rolled her eyes, no more pre-drinking.

Just like she suspected, the festival was filled with people and typical Halloween songs were playing loudly through speakers. And despite the promise Kurt's group told, the Sheriff was still very much present and in uniform as he leaned against the cop car, hand on his weapon. There were a few more officers littering the festival, but she doubted the people cared, they were just glad the long-standing tradition wasn't cancelled.

Immediately, Jessica spotted Bobby who in turn smirked in her direction, she blushed deeply her cheeks nearly matching her hair. She turned towards Penny, "Girl, do you see Bobby?" She squealed excitedly before lightly hitting her friend's arm, "He makes one sexy pirate," she said dreamily. Penny chuckled at her display, "Let's go say hi."

Before Jessica could decline, she felt her feet moving against her will. That's when she noticed her friend was dragging her towards the booth, she wanted to berate her, but they were now standing in front of the blonde-haired man. Jessica chuckled nervously.

Penny was nearly shocked every time Jessica was reduced to silence, she was so used to her loud personality that she forgot she got tongue-tied in front of men. Penny smirked, "Hey Bobby," she said over the noise of the town. Bobby nodded at Penny and smiled at Jessica, who still stood half hidden behind her friend. Penny glanced between the two of them, "Pirate, right? Jessica said you made a cute one!"

Jessica lightly elbowed Penny in the side, displaying her displeasure of Penny's utter betrayal, "I mean…from all the Pirates I've seen tonight, yeah…I guess," she tried to play cool. Bobby just smirked and leaned an arm on the wooden table, "Well, I'm not a big comic fan but I know I wouldn't mind being poisoned by your Ivy," he grimaced, "That sounded a lot lamer than I thought it would," he chuckled nervously.

Penny grinned at the awkward couple and decided to make Jessica woman-up! She cleared her throat, "Bobby is there any chance someone can cover your shift?" Bobby glanced at a sheet of paper off to his side and nodded, "Yeah, actually Seth was on his way here to cover my break, I can get him to stay the rest of the night if I bribe him."

"Could you?" Penny asked sweetly.

Bobby grinned and quickly shot a quick text out to someone. Penny nearly felt the holes being burned into her skull as Jessica glared at her, wondering what the hell she was doing. Jessica knew she talked a big game, but when it came down to it, she was a complete softy and nervous as hell. Especially around men. She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed a tanned male walk up to them, and do a handshake with Bobby, his brown hair flopping in the process. He glanced at Penny and Jessica and hugged both of them.

Bobby came around the booth and stood in front of a blushing Jessica, "Would you like to go on the Ferris wheel with me?"

Jessica looked at Penny who nodded in encouragement, "I'll be fine, I'll hang out here with Seth for a bit before going to find Kurt, he said the guys were going hunting tonight. He's going to stop by the festival beforehand." Jessica smiled appreciatively before taking Bobby's hand and letting him lead her away.

"Hey, Seth, thanks for taking Bobby's shift, you're doing a great service," she watched her friend disappear into the crowd, then looked at Seth who was grinning down at her.

Seth and Bobby were twenty-eight and twenty-seven respectively, and were great fishermen, they were brothers. Their family owned a bait shop out by the lake and it was always booming with business, their shop always sponsored the festival as well. Bobby had the American Eagle looks, the beach boy. Meanwhile Seth had the body. She remembered Seth was the quiet one in high school, he was two years her senior, but he was always nice to her, he always treated her like a little sister.

Seth draped a large arm around Penny's shoulders and ruffled her wavy blonde hair, "It's about time Bobby met a girl, he's been killing himself over the bait shop." Penny frowned, "Are Mike and Patricia still fighting?"

Mike and Patricia Williams were their parents, Mike was caught cheating and the whole town got wind of it. Patricia was rightfully angry and for the last month they've been fighting, trying to divvy things up for their divorce. The boys had taken their time and devoted it to the bait shop, unable to watch their parents fighting. They were once a happy older couple, it was disgusting to see how Mike could blow that up for a random woman. Nobody knew who it was either, her identity was still unknown.

Seth sighed deeply and nodded, "I hate that dad did this to her, and I wanted to beat his ass so bad. Mom begged me not to, for Bobby too, he's only younger than me by a year but I swear he's taking this a lot harder than I am." He pulled Penny in for a side hug and rested his head against hers.

The ticket booth was empty, everyone already had their tickets, so the job was easy.

"I heard you had an accident, sorry I couldn't visit. By the time I heard about it you were discharged, I was going to come around this morning, but I saw Kurt at the market beforehand, he looked pissed. Didn't want to create any further domestic tension," he was genuine in his apology but teased at the end of the sentence. Penny just smirked, "He's always angry. But thanks, it was no big deal, I don't remember much but I'm ok now."

Seth nodded his head and the two fell into a silence. Seth had always taken care of Penny, especially when Randall left town, he felt like it was one of his duties, but he recently put distance between them because he found himself starting to like her more than he should. He knew she only saw him as a brother, and it killed him, so he forced himself to stay away. Though, when he heard about her accident, he was worried as hell. But he remembered she had Kurt, and he was a wall in himself. Hardly anyone in the town liked them together, but it wasn't their choices. He wanted her to be happy, and as long as she was ok, he would be too.

Penny basked in the silence and leaned into Seth's hold even more. She knew they could be looking guilty, but everyone knew they were like siblings, and she was with Kurt. It would've looked worse if they were trying to hide and were alone. She looked out into the crowd of costumed people and her eyes automatically landed on a tall man. He was in all black, and had a cape, a mask covering the right side of his face. She immediately recognized the Phantom of the Opera reference and grinned. Though, her grin quickly faded as her eyes trailed to his face, he had a deep scowl on his face and his eyes looked like burning butane.

They were filled with anger, but she knew exactly who they belonged to.

" _Penelope, come now."_

She felt herself step towards him, Seth's arm automatically falling to his side. He looked at her and then tapped her arm, "Penny?" Penny snapped out of her reverie and looked at Seth, he looked worried, almost insulted, "You ok?"

She tilted her head, "Uh, yeah. I just…I think I see someone who I haven't spoken to in a long time. I'm going to say hi really quick, I'll be back!" She said quickly before bee-lining for the crowd, getting lost in the sea of people before he could reply. She almost felt bad, but as soon as she came face-to-face with the masked man, that went away.

She could feel her chest beating heavily, and her breath ragged. It was as if he had taken all the air from her lungs. Before she could say anything, she saw him move a hand from underneath his long black cape and raise it to the side of her face. He caressed her cheek and then tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him carefully, the moment his fingers touched her skin she felt something akin to an electrical jolt run through her body. He glanced behind her shoulder, and she didn't have to look to know he was looking at Seth. "He's just my friend," she said quickly, she didn't know why she felt the need to explain but she did.

He made a noise, almost sounding like a 'he's safe for now'. He finally looked back at her, blue meeting green in a swirl of emotions.

"Penelope."

"Sheldon," she breathed.


	6. VI

**VI.**

"It's weird."

Penny watched the man in front of her carefully. He stood tall, leaning against the rough trunk of a tree, his arms folded across his chest as he studied her just as intensely. The way the black leather clung to her well-shaped body, the seductive loose waves her golden hair fell into. Sheldon was glad he had undeniable self-control, or else he might have scared her off just then. "Why?"

The blonde shrugged as she sat on a large boulder, "I feel like…" she trailed off, all of a sudden feeling embarrassed, "I feel like I know you somehow. Though, I know that can't be true, we just met like four days ago." She glanced down to the moss-covered rock. "It's silly."

Sheldon turned the conversation around, "I heard you went to the hospital…"

She waved him off nearly immediately, "It was nothing. Just fainted or whatever, I'm fine. I was fine." She looked up at him and noticed he had gotten closer, still, leaning on a tree. She looked away again quickly. "That doesn't sound like nothing to me…do you remember anything?"

Penny shrugged, "Not much. Jessica, my friend, found me at home but I just know I didn't go home. I know it sounds weird, but I just know something happened. Something important," she almost sounded stressed out. Sheldon nearly felt bad. "Do you feel any different?"

"No. I mean…kind of?"

She didn't know why she felt comfortable talking to this man, who she barely knew, in the dark thick woods but she did. When they locked eyes and breathed each other's names it didn't take long for him to immediately turn his back and walk towards the edge of the trees. Penny had followed without question. He led her deep into the forest and where she should feel scared and intimidated, she didn't. She felt safe with him, like she knew he wouldn't hurt her, but instead he'd protect her.

She glanced up at the crescent moon that was partly covered by thick clouds, the sky was a navy blue and you could easily see the multitude of stars shining down on the town. She sighed deeply, "I feel like my senses are heightened, I mean…I can hear everything," she emphasised the word 'everything'. She looked at him, "I'm not saying I'm some kind of superhero now," she chuckled and gestured to her cat woman outfit, "But it's really weird, I thought I was suffering from side effects of a concussion or something, but the nurse told me I was fine. It still hasn't gone back to normal."

Sheldon watched her speak, "Do you want it to?" He questioned her, she tilted her head in question, "Do you want it to go back to normal?"

A faint smile played on her lips, "Not really, no. I kind of like it…I can hear Kurt-" her words stopped abruptly. She felt like she just walked into territory she never wanted to disclose with this guy. Sheldon's eyes never once left her, and the blue orbs glowed with curiosity as she stopped talking.

Penny felt like in some way she was cheating. Was it bad that she didn't want Sheldon to know she had a boyfriend? It wasn't that she was ashamed of Kurt…she was, but that wasn't it. Everyone in town had known they were dating, but something felt different. She supposed she should feel bad, despite Kurt being a complete asshole they were still dating. Even if he did cheat on her, she didn't have it in her to do the same, "Kurt," she sighed, "Kurt is my boyfriend, we've been dating for almost two years."

She could've sworn she saw something flicker over his face when she spoke, but she couldn't place it because the emotion was gone immediately.

"You're destined for greatness, Penelope."

His words threw her for a loop, they weren't what she expected but then again, she realized this man was odd, he wasn't what she expected in general. His demeanor was so different compared to the way he spoke in her dreams. So, she didn't reply to what he was saying. She just watched as he bent into a crouching position and picked something up off of the ground, it looked to be another wild flower.

He twirled the greenish brown stem between his long fingers, "The Aster," his voice was deep, he completely disregarded the information she told him. Standing to his feet, at his full height he towered over her as he slowly walked closer to her, "It represents patience, elegance, and daintiness," he explained as he examined the flower one last time before looking into her eyes, "I think that the Aster describes you fittingly."

Penny glanced at Sheldon and then at the flower, "You don't know me though," she was touched by his words, but an unsettling feeling washed over her, how could he speak with such confidence like he knew her? Sheldon just glanced at her, "I'm very good at reading people." He said simply.

She didn't reply to that, because much like everything else he said, she didn't know how to. She watched with hooded eyes as he placed the wild flower behind her ear, and as his fingers slightly grazed her face her mind was flooded with what felt like memories.

 _"A snapdragon," he said simply before taking a few tentative steps towards her, his eyes never left her own curious ones, "It represents graciousness and strength," he told her. He broke eye contact once he was a few inches from her, and looked at the pink and green flower, "Wonderful traits to have," he concluded before placing it behind her ear._

 _Penny felt her heart speed up at the action. He had barely touched her, merely skimmed her ear and she was already heating up at the cheeks. She looked away from him, finding her sneakers much more interesting than his gorgeous iris'._

When she regained focus, she saw Sheldon watching her tentatively. "Something wrong?"

She frowned deeply before placing her head in her hands, she wanted to cry, something was wrong with her and she didn't know what. She felt like a huge part of her life was suddenly missing, and she didn't know what to do about it. She absolutely knew something else happened to her the day Jessica found her unconscious, she didn't go back home but yet somehow that's where she was. Then she woke up in the hospital feeling completely… _fine_. She felt new, like she was never injured and instead underwent some type of therapy that healed her of all wounds physically and mentally. She could hear everything, her touch and taste were much more sensitive, and her sight…she could've groaned.

Penny once needed glasses to see at night, she hadn't moved her glasses since the night she and Kurt fought, and she told him to sleep in thee guest room. That was the night before she went to the hospital. Something happened to her there, and she didn't know what, but she felt _different_.

"I know I'm going to sound crazy, and I know you'll probably write me off as some crazy small-town hick, but Sheldon…" she trailed off as she looked up into his eyes, her own flooding with tears, "Something is wrong with me," she emphasised the word 'wrong'. She looked at her palms, as if examining them, "I can feel this…this energy rushing through my body, and I can hear _everything_ …I can _see everything_!"

"What do you mean see everything?" He questioned her slowly.

She looked around her, "It's so dark in the woods, I shouldn't be able to see twenty feet in front of me, but I do!" She stood to her feet and walked a few steps, Sheldon's gaze followed her, "And when I close my eyes," she closed her eyes, head pointed towards the sky, "When I close my eyes _everything_ comes back to me, I don't know if it's a dream or memories, or…" she exhaled and opened her eyes, the stars shining brightly.

"It's overwhelming…" she said calmly, "Seeing and hearing everything, I mean." She looked at him, he hadn't moved from the spot he stood, "But it also feels, normal. Like, I was meant to feel this way," she looked away.

Sheldon made an executive decision.

He knew he was supposed to wait, let _her_ remember on her own. Though, watching his beloved Penelope lose all sense of who she was and just wander in a bottomless pit of misery and confusion, it killed him. Sheldon took a confident step forward, standing toe-to-toe with her and before she could ask him what he was doing, he reached out and placed his hands on her hips almost possessively, and pulled her towards him. With their bodies touching completely, he lowered his head and captured her lips with his own.

The kiss was desperate, fiery, and explosive. It was filled with need, and lost love…Sheldon knew it wasn't completely his Penelope, but she was improving, and he hoped that this helped her, or else he just ruined everything.

Penny gasped both from the sudden contact and the images and voices that ran through her head.

" _I love you, Penelope."_

 _Penny smiled widely, she grabbed a hold of Sheldon's hands and dragged him down into the stack of hay she sat in, "Well, I do believe I love you too, Sheldon Lee."_

 _Sheldon smiled and leaned forward, kissing her lips. Penelope had never kissed a man before, this had been her first and she loved every second of it. Sheldon Lee was the only man who had made her feel special, and that night as they lay naked in the middle of a large haystack, she didn't regret giving herself to him. He was her first and last, she'd make sure of that._

 _._

" _Penelope, we gotta go, darlin'," Wyatt said as he started bringing sacks from the home to the carriage waiting outside. Penny looked around curiously at her parents, they weren't telling her something and it pissed her off._

 _She planted her feet, "I ain't going nowhere, pa. What's goin' on?!" Her accent thick._

" _Now, Penelope Queen, you listen to your father, we gotta go it's no longer safe for us here…there ain't nothin' for us here in Texas anymore."_

 _The fifteen-year-old girl just frowned deeply at her parents and grounded her feet into the old wood floor even further. Her hands started to glow a vibrant green and she placed them on the chair in front of her, a thick rope manifesting and bounding her hands to the object. It was an act of defiance and Susan noticed it. She knew Penny would behave like this, but she didn't have time to talk her out of her tantrum, so instead she raised her right hand and let it get engulfed with a purple light before quickly flicking her wrist towards Penny. The rope immediately disappeared, and Penny was now involuntarily walking towards the carriage outside._

 _She screamed and cried, "I don't wanna go, mama! I can't leave Sheldon!" She thrashed at an invisible force, trying in vain to stop walking._

 _Wyatt and Susan's heart hurt for their youngest daughter, but they knew it would always be like this._

 _She was destined to meet Sheldon once, only once, and they would fall in love. Then, they would have to leave, if not there was no hope in ever breaking Agnes and Agatha's curse. Sheldon had to find her._

 _Susan grabbed her daughter's arm, "Penelope, listen to me! I know you're hurtin', I know you're sad, baby. But please believe me, you'll understand one day…you'll see Sheldon again, he ain't gonna get too far without you." She tried to smile, her own tears in her eyes, she hated taking away her daughter's happiness, "But right now we gotta go, there ain't nothin' left in Texas for us, darlin'. Randall got the right idea and left as soon as he turned eighteen, it's our turn now."_

 _Penny didn't speak, instead she just glanced over her mother's shoulder and watched as her dad transformed into a grey furred beast, he snarled towards them and let out a howl, immediately four more wolves came from the surrounding forestry, his pack. Susan sighed and kissed Penny's forehead before walking towards her husband and attaching the reins to each animal._

 _She glanced up at the night sky and saw the large crescent blood moon in the sky, shining a vibrant red._

 _They had to go. Now._

 _._

" _I'll never forget you, Sheldon Lee," Penny called out to the large brown furred beast running after her family's carriage. She touched the necklace around her neck, the crescent moon and ruby stone shining in the moonlight as her family was carried down the dirt trail._

 _Sheldon ran until he couldn't anymore, Penny watched with saddened eyes as he transformed back into his human form to shout, "I'll find you, Penelope! I will always find you!"_

Penny gasped as she pulled away from him, stumbling backwards until her back painfully hit the rough bark of a tree. Sheldon watched her tentatively, he didn't want to make any sudden movements and scare her.

She glanced up at him, and Sheldon watched as multiple emotions ran through her eyes.

"Sheldon…" she remembered.


	7. VII

**VII.**

"Sheldon Lee, could it really be you?"

Sheldon closed his eyes, an intense feeling of relief washed over him as Penny hesitantly raised a hand to touch the side of his face, his slight beard tickling her palm. He had waited so patiently for this day, he had waited years, for this specific moment. He had fought through wars, torture, and deceit, just to find her and it was worth it. It was all worth it, because she was back, and she was his. He finally risked opening his eyes and searched her own. Her eyes were sad and confused.

He turned his head towards the hand on his cheek and pressed his lips to her palm, "It's me, Penelope. I've waited so long for you, I never stopped trying to find you." He desperately wished for his words to resonate the despair he felt. It had taken him the better half of a decade to finally come to terms that he would not be waking up with Penelope in his arms, unless he did something about it. After that, he steeled himself and made it his mission to find the woman he loved with everything.

It wasn't easy, especially with her family constantly moving every few years. Though, something brought him to Newmist, his Pack told him it was useless, and the town was so small that if the Queens lived there, they would stick out easily. He had almost believed them, until he crossed over the borderline that crossed through the woods. Despite the smell of pine needles and fresh rain, his snout picked up on a scent that was extremely distinct.

" _Mama's gonna have a cow, if she finds out I'm in the woods," Penelope grinned rebelliously._

 _Sheldon Lee looked at the shorter girl and smiled in return. He knew it was inappropriate of them to be running off together, gallivanting through the dark forest but something about her brought out the recalcitrant side of him. Besides, he knew that together they could defend themselves against nearly anything._

 _He took Penelope's hand in his own, and he pulled her to the center of the woods, "Look," he said simply, gesturing to the ground. Penelope looked to the mossy ground and gasped, surrounding her feet were an abundance of flowers, all white and vibrant._

 _Sheldon smiled at her reaction and bent to a crouching position, he plucked a flower from the ground and twirled it in between his fingers, bringing the flower to his eyeline he spoke softly, "These here flowers are called Clematis' they remind me ov' ya'," he stood and walked towards her. "The white of these petals represent innocence and purity, just like my Penelope," his Texan accent was thick, and it was one of the things Penelope loved about him. She smiled._

 _Sheldon's mother once told him that he acted as if the sun comes up just to hear him crow, and no woman would ever love him for him if he kept that attitude up. Though, Sheldon never cared enough about a woman to even think about changing, but once he met Penelope, he knew his mother was right. It was a shame she passed away before he could introduce the two._

" _The biggest thing 'bout this here flower that reminds me ov'ya is the smell," he brought the flower to her nose, Penny giggled as it tickled her nostril, "It smells like vanilla, Shelly," she grinned, she loved the scent of vanilla. Sheldon just nodded his head excitedly. "Pa had me huntin' the other day and I came by these, I read up on'em. It's rarer than hen's teeth I found 'em, but I'm glad I did…" he placed the flower behind her ear and pulled her into a tight embrace._

 _Penelope pulled away slightly and raised her hand, it started glowing a light green and she waved it over her ear, the flower floated from her ear and defied gravity in between their bodies. She flicked her wrist, and it was suddenly encased in a glass container that resembled the rose from the Beauty and the Beast movie Penelope loved._

" _I'll cherish it foreva', Sheldon Lee."_

 _Sheldon smiled widely and pulled her in close, inhaling deeply as the scent of her vanilla hair invaded his nostrils._

Sheldon didn't even think about slowing down once his snout caught wind of the scent, his Pack struggled to keep up with him, it had been a while since they went trekking. Sheldon would've made it to the end of the woods a lot quicker if it wasn't for a loud howl and the sound of a _whizz!_ that went by. Coming to an abrupt halt, Sheldon whizzed around and noticed Howard laying on his side, withering. Sheldon's piercing blue eyes narrowed in on three men eagerly high-fiving each other, they believed to be out of sight—behind two large boulders, but they weren't.

The large brown wolf noticed one of them taking aim again, he was only glad that instead of rifles they had arrows. He snarled at Leonard and Raj who immediately understood their Alpha's command, and before the males could release their arrows, Leonard and Raj were tearing into their flesh. Their screams covered by the whimpers that left Howard's muzzle. He watched with worried eyes as Bernadette circled her husband and gently nudged his body. Bernadette was the salutary, the healer, she was the one who fixed any of their injuries. She was studying Howard's arrow wound.

Amy had come up to his side and gently nuzzled him, at one-point Amy was completely obsessed with him. She tried in vain to make him forget Penelope, she wanted him for herself. But after stepping over her boundaries, Sheldon had laid into her so fiercely she was terrified of him. She realized then just how important his bond with this mystery woman was, she didn't like it…but she understood it. Sheldon glanced at her and then back at the town he could see between the trees. He knew Penelope was there, he could smell her. But looking back at Howard, he knew his Pack needed him.

He bowed his head and immediately Leonard and Raj reappeared, the fur on their face coated in crimson blood. _'Did you leave them somewhere inconspicuously?'_ Raj bowed his own head, and Leonard replied, ' _Yes.'_ With that, the Pack was off again, but in the opposite direction of the town. The further he got, the more her scent faded, it almost left him in distress. But at the sound of his friend in pain, whimpering, he knew he had to be an Alpha before all else.

Penny frowned, "But Sheldon…how? I…I don't remember?"

Sheldon raised his arm and held the hand that was on his face, he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles, "You were taken from me so many years ago, Penelope. It took me ten years to kick it into high-gear but I never stopped searching for you since," he told her honestly, "I was so disheartened when I realized you wouldn't remember me. That day in the occult shop, I wanted so badly to grab you and kiss you, but I couldn't. You had a life here, and you didn't know me."

Penny took her hand from Sheldon's and narrowed her eyes, everything he was telling her sounded correct and she did remember him…but something else was missing. "How many years has it been, Sheldon?" She was afraid to ask, she was afraid to hear the answer. Though, she knew she had to know.

The tall male watched her cautiously as he spoke, "Two hundred and eleven years."

She gasped, she hadn't been expecting that at all. "But…I'm twenty-six."

"In a sense," he said softly, he knew she was in a state of shock, "You're two hundred and twenty-six years old, Penelope."

She swore she could've fainted just then, what was he telling her? The last thing she remembered was being pulled away from Sheldon, desperation in her eyes as she tried in vain to fight against her mother, she had been fifteen at the time. "No, I would be dead. That's impossible."

"Not impossible, improbable, because you're in existence." He sighed as he sat beside her, "Penelope, I know you remember me. But it seems you have yet to remember what I am, what _you_ are. You must have many questions, and I know you're eager for the answers but only you can answer them. You must remember, Penelope."

She furrowed her eyebrows, what she is?

"You're insinuating I was born in seventeen ninety-three, and that's just not right. No human could survive that long, Sheldon Lee." She knew Sheldon wouldn't ever lie to her, he never did. Though, she found it hard to believe she was born over two hundred years ago. She looked at Sheldon and felt a shiver run through her body. He gave her a look, a knowing look, and it made her mind swirl.

Sheldon produced a gleaming object from his pants pocket, and it glistened in the moonlight as it swung back and forth. She gasped at the sight of her necklace, she touched her neck and felt it bare. She reached forward and gripped the crescent moon in between her fingers, "My necklace…" she whispered. Sheldon nodded, "I was surprised being in the necklaces presence never triggered your memory." He gestured for her to turn her back to him, and she did.

He gently placed the silver chain around her neck, "It basically called out to you," he informed her and clasped the link. Penny let her hair fall loose and touched the red ruby adorning the crescent moon. Suddenly a quick electrical bolt ran through her, igniting a fire in her stomach. Sheldon watched in both astonishment and worry.

Penny's arms shot out in front of her, and like a magic trick both of her hands produced a bright red light. The ring on her finger quickly disintegrating into thin air. Penny held onto her chest in shock once the jolt passed. She looked up at Sheldon, scared.

"Your abilities have been lying dormant for a long time, Penelope." He picked up her hand and turned it over, looking at the small tan line that was left where the ring used to be, "They're ready to come out now."

Before she could speak, she heard the voices of many men, she saw flashlights coming through the trees. Sheldon, already aware of the oncoming intruders, was standing and gave her a look, "Speak to your mother, I'll find you again when I can."

Before she could reply, she heard the ugly voice of Kurt, "Penny! What the hell are you doing out here?!" He shouted at her, obviously angry. He was accompanied by three other men, after wracking her brain she knew them to be Chet, Bryce, and Zack. They all carried some form of weapon and looked painfully arrogant as they carried beers with them. Penny stood to her feet, but immediately noticed the scared looks on their faces. She glanced behind her and nearly fell over.

 _She watched through her emerald eyes as he pushed harder, running ahead of her, he turned back with a grin on his face as his hindlegs pushed him further. He howled as trees whizzed by him, everything a blur. He chanced a look behind his shoulder and was shocked to see a flash of snow cover his vision and the two wolves tumbled over a small cliff and wrestled to the ground, playfully biting at each other._

 _She had pinned him down, her white-as-snow fur coat shining brightly in the sun, her emerald eyes gleaming confidently. She was radiant._

Sheldon.

That was her Sheldon Lee, and she knew it. His coat was shinier than she remembered, and his eyes were still the piercing blue iris' she obsessed over. "Penny get over here! Slowly. I'm gonna take this beast down!"

She suddenly felt very protective of the wolf and stepped in front of it, her arms spread widely, "He's by himself, Kurt, leave him alone. He's not hurting anyone!"

Kurt nearly grabbed her by her elbow and dragged her out of the trees, was she stupid?

"I'm gonna mount this one's head on my wall," Chet smirked as he raised his rifle, however, a loud howl was heard from above them and before the group knew it they were surrounded by wolves. At least ten. Kurt immediately regretted journeying into the woods to find his idiot girlfriend, she was about to get them both killed.

However, Penny wasn't afraid. She could _hear_ the Wolves, they weren't going to attack, Sheldon had told them not to. "Let's just go, Kurt."

Kurt was actually going to obey Penny, but Chet had fired his rifle and before anyone could react, the terribly aimed bullet bounced off a tree and hit the hindleg of a grey wolf. Immediately the thundering of the forest floor could be heard, and the wolves closed in on Kurt, Chet, Bryce, and Zack.

There was the sound of multiple gunshots, and snarling. It was man verses beast, and Penny was horrified.

She felt like time was on a standstill, she didn't even realize Sheldon hadn't moved. He stayed beside her while everyone else got dirty.

' _Do you understand me?'_

She nodded slowly. _'Can you communicate with me?'_

' _I don't know how,'_ the thought came out whiny, and it surprised both she and Sheldon. Before he could reply, a piercing scream was immediately cut short and the two refocused on the mess, she saw Zack, Bryce, and Kurt high-tail from the woods and back towards the town, she narrowed her eyes…her boyfriend left her.

The group of wolves moved, and she gasped when she saw Chet lying on the ground lifeless.

' _He hurt one of our own, he had to deal with the consequences.'_

Penny looked at him, _'our own?'_

He watched as his Pack and the neighboring Pack retreated, aware Penny was not a threat and was in fact one of their own. Sheldon bowed his head in respect at the black furred wolf that stood tall on a ledge, he was the Alpha of the other Pack and though they did not like each other, they didn't like humans even more. Enemy of my enemy…

Sheldon looked at Penny, _'Speak to your mother.'_ He said simply before speeding off into the night.

Penny stood there, by herself, confused.

"I'm two hundred and twenty-six years old?" From everything, that was the most appalling thing she heard.


	8. VIII

**VIII.**

Penny sat across from her mother, the two almost identical woman were caught in a stare down. Susan was reluctant to open up to Penny, she knew the curse could be broken if Penny just remembered, but as a mother she spent all her life protecting Penny when she was born, that's two hundred and twenty-six years, it was hard to let go. She knew once Penny remembered everything her mind would be opened to the world Susan tried to keep her from since she was born. Who knew if Agatha or Agnes would come back?

Once Susan heard the rapid knocking at her door, she knew. Being married to a Werewolf had trained her hearing extremely well, there wasn't much she wasn't aware of. The only people who had better hearing than she did was actual Werewolves, she was not.

She noticed the restless look on her daughters face as she stood at the front door, her hair was lighter, nearly a white-blonde which made her eyes that were always a darker green looked like burning barium nitrate, an amazing emerald. She looked healthy, which was amazing to know since she had recently been released from the hospital due to head injury, but it wasn't a normal healthy. It was almost a supernatural healthy, an _immortal_ healthy. The hair was enough of a sign, but if Susan somehow missed it than the vibrant, confident crescent moon necklace hanging off her daughter's neck was an alarming sign.

"So, you remember then?"

Penny chuckled, but it didn't sound humorous. She just shoved passed her mother, and Susan could feel the anger radiating off of her, she inhaled deeply and flicked her wrist quickly. There was a large red-light surrounding Penny, her aura. She was angry.

"Clearly not everything," Penny dropped into the dining chair, her hands flopping onto the wood surface.

Susan sighed and followed her daughter into her home, closing the door behind her. She ran a tired hand through her hair and stood by the sink, "Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?" Penny just gave her a look, it was a cold and detached look and it made Susan's skin crawl. She knew her daughters' heart, but the look made her double think if Penny would hurt her.

Susan's sighing didn't stop, she braced her hands against the cracked counter top and inhaled deeply. She wouldn't let her daughter intimidate her, she knew she could easily overpower Penny, if need be. She held her head high and walked towards the small round table, Penny's eyes watching her the entire time. She sat across from her daughter. Emerald met coffee, and neither looked away. The only noise was the small TV in the background.

"—The body of Chet Michaels was found on the path of the woods this morning, by a jogger. The body was torn to pieces, relentlessly. Sheriff Parker believes it to be another animal attack. Here we have key witness, Bryce Stuart. Bryce, what happened on that fatal night that took your friend's life?" The news anchor asked.

Bryce was shown on the screen, he looked angry, but Penny could easily see the fear in his eyes. He had a deep scratch across his face, narrowly missing his eye, he was one of the luckier ones, "It was those damn dogs! I saw them with my own eyes, and it's not just one! There's about fifteen!" He shouted and gripped the microphone, "There was no way me and my boys could fight them all off, I was just lucky to get away as fast as I could. Man, it sucks for Chet, but he shouldn't have shot them damn dogs." He paused, "No, them damn _wolves_!"

Penny shut the TV off, having heard enough of the meathead idiots Kurt hangs out with.

Susan looked at Penny expectantly, "Do you have anything to do with that?" She placed her fingers along the rim of her mug. Penny cocked her head to the side slightly, "Why would I?"

The mother sighed deeply, she was tired of these vague back and forth and it seemed as if Penny's resolve was stronger than her own. This wasn't how she wanted her daughter to come back into her life, she wanted honesty between them both. Realistically, they were the only family they had left. She reached across the table to touch her daughter's hand, but Penny pulled away immediately, she hung her head, "Penny I don't want to fight with you. I want an honest relationship," she admitted, "You're obviously here for a reason, and I'm assuming it has to do with the last two hundred years."

Although Penny was already told she was older than she thought, she still had some doubt. She went to bed last night restless, she was barely capable of sleep. So many things were going through her mind and she couldn't focus on just one thought. Werewolves existed, she was over centuries of age, she was supernatural…why was she even made to forget in the first place? She couldn't even bother to be worried about Kurt, she knew he was hurt. The hospital had called her once he signed in, he had an open wound on his ribcage and his left hand was broken. She almost felt bad for hanging up and thinking _'karma'_. She was only able to doze off once the sun started rising, and that was only for an hour. Once she woke up, her hair was almost as white as snow, and her eyes nearly had a glow to them, they looked like a green fire.

She noticed the necklace on her chest, the crescent moon shined brightly and the jewel that was once ruby was now a vibrant green just like her eyes. There were so many pieces to this puzzle she was still trying to figure out, it hurt her head trying to remember.

 _._

" _This here is your necklace, Penelope," Susan draped the chain around her daughter's neck, "It belongs to'ya, it came from ya grandmother Edith, she wanted ya to have it."_

 _Penelope looked down at the crescent moon necklace, as her mother placed it around her neck. She watched as the shiny ruby shone confidently. Her mother smoothed down Penelope's golden hair, "It'll help ya with ya powers, darlin'. It gives ya access to ya true potential. Once ya older, and once ya unlocked ya true potential the necklace will tell ya." She kissed Penelope's head, "Ya destined for greatness my love."_

 _._

Penny looked at her mother, "I need to know everything, mom. Everything. I'm tired of secrets, I need to know who I am." Her voice was commanding, but her mother could hear the wavering. Susan's heart broke for her daughter, she must have felt so confused.

Susan crossed her hands together, and took a deep breath, "Where do you want me to start?" Penny looked away, she was finally going to get the answers she deserved, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear the answers. Would this change anything? "Start with the necklace, where did my necklace come from? What does it represent?"

The older woman nodded her head and started speaking, "It started in sixteen ninety-three, I was sixteen years of age and living with my mother—your grandmother, Edith Grey." Penny had to bite her tongue from reacting, her mother was _sixteen_ in _sixteen ninety-three_?!

"We were living in Salem, and people were skeptics. I don't know who started it, and I don't know where it came from…" Susan looked away, "But all of a sudden there was word of random people being witches and supernatural beings. It was all bullshit, Penelope. They burnt thousands of people, and from out of all of them—all those people, children, animals…only _one_ wasn't human."

Penny's breath hitched, "Grandma?"

Susan nodded, "So many people died, so many innocent confused people died. The witch hunt lasted for a year, my mother was one of the last one burnt. It ended abruptly once the mayor's wife was accused, the mayor put an end to it and imprisoned anyone who continued to go on about it." She chuckled, "How hypocritical of him. Anyways, before mom died, she knew what was going to happen, one of her abilities was precognition, she could see the future. So, she worked day in and day out on that necklace you wear, she knew she was going to die, and she needed to leave something behind to protect her family. She knew in ninety-nine years I'd give birth to one of the most scandalous babies in our world."

Penny narrowed her eyes at her mother's words, "Scandalous?" Susan nodded, "It was unheard of to give birth to a half-and-half, you were either purebred or not. I don't regret you or your brother, Penelope, but both of you should've never happened." She closed her eyes in pain, "It caused more problems than I could admit to."

Sighing deeply Susan continued, "Anyways, she charmed a necklace, that one. It was only meant to be worn by my daughter, you. Anyone else who wore it, much less a human, would die immediately. After she was dragged from our home, I ran, I forgot the necklace and it got into the wrong hands. After a few years I got it back, but during the cycle of the curse you died, and the necklace went missing. A few centuries later, my aunty—your grand aunty, Tabatha, got a hold of it. She promised me to keep good care of it until you were capable of wearing it again."

"Tabatha?"

"You know her better as Mrs. Grey."

"The occult shop owner?! She's my aunty?" Susan just nodded.

Penny almost felt furious, "Why didn't she tell me? What the hell?"

Susan gave Penny a look, "Would you have believed her, Penelope? There was no reason to tell you, because you didn't remember. Your aunty loved you very much, she got to be with you every day and she couldn't have asked for more. That's why your father and I were hesitant about you working there in the first place, you were getting too close to the truth and we were scared. We weren't ready for you to find out the truth yet…but then Sheldon."

The mention of his name made her heart skip a beat, she hadn't seen Sheldon since last night and she was eager to find him again.

"Anyways, the symbols, they both represent what you are. The gem, it represents my side, and the moon represents your father's side. It's that simple, nothing complicated."

Penny looked into her mother's eyes, she had so many more questions she couldn't form them in her mind. There was one that stood to the forefront of her mind, "Why were we cursed?"

The older woman chuckled, "Your father and I were stupid. Reckless and selfish. We fell in love, despite knowing better. It's frowned upon, loving someone of a different kind. But they let us be together, provided we had no children, and being young and stupid we didn't listen. I had Randall, he didn't show any promise of being supernatural so I thought we were in the clear but then I had you, you immediately showed signs and I knew they would get word of a newborn. So, I gave you the ring to keep your abilities under wraps, but it was too late, Agnes and Agatha, the miserable sisters, they came down and cursed us for breaking the rules."

"What were the curses?" Penny's voice was low.

"Your brother would be human, turns out he was a wolf like your father, but he just didn't tap into that power yet. You would fall in love with a man you could never find, and if you did find each other your father would die as soon as you laid eyes on each other for the first time, and I would live a miserable immortal life. My family dying all around me, while I watch."

Penny had to control her breathing, she killed her father? Her brother had left her because he resented her? This was all her fault. But her father died six years ago, she hadn't seen Sheldon—

 _._

" _Penny come on! I don't want to get caught in this store!"_

 _A twenty-year-old Penny laughed, "I know, I know. I'm sorry, Jess, but it's my father's birthday and he loves these comic books!" She shuffled through the shelf of shiny plastic books. Jessica rolled her brown eyes and flipped her red hair over her shoulder, "I swear if Ricki sees me in this store, I'm telling everyone you totally screwed Seth behind the Shake Shack," she joked._

 _Penny ignored her friend's threats, she knew no one would believe that, "Oh, look! I got it. We can go now."_

 _Jessica didn't reply, "Jess?" Penny turned to look at her friend who was staring out of the store and into the hall of the mall, "Oh my goodness, Pen, who is that tall drink of water? Screw, Ricki, I wanna screw him!" She grinned at the man._

 _Penny looked to the guy she was talking about and narrowed her eyes. He was tall and lean, he was definitely toned. He had bright blue eyes and wore a smirk of his own, Penny would've been interested but she was too focused on her father. "Come on, horn dog."_

 _._

She did see him. But it felt like so many centuries ago.

"You never killed your father, Penelope. It was already written in the stars, he was always going to die. It was our fault, we knew the consequence and took the risk, it was worth it because we got you and Randall."

Penny ignored her, "But if we saw each other six years ago, why didn't he approach me? Why now?" Susan slouched into her chair, "I can't tell you, I'm not sure. I know there was something going on with the Wolves for a few years, his father George Cooper, is the Monarch of the Wolf world. So maybe he was pulled back because of obligation, you'd have to ask him."

Penny looked into her mother's eyes, reading her, "Mom…you say Randall and dad were Wolves, and I'm a mix between you both but you never say what you were." Susan grinned, "I thought it would've gone without saying once I told you about the Witch hunt."

"A Witch?"

"You're both Wolf and Witch, Penelope."

* * *

 **5 reviews till the next one!**


	9. IX

**IX**

"Concentrate, Penelope."

Penny felt helpless, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it. She looked around her, she was surrounded by five other people or Werewolves, three of them she recognized from the day they entered the occult shop with Sheldon. But they all looked at her expectantly as if she was the main entertainment and they spent a lot of money to be here. She didn't know them, not even when she tapped into her memories did she remember them. Sheldon had told her that he met them shortly after her family took her away, they quickly became a Pack. "I'm trying," her voice was strained.

She heard Sheldon speak from behind her, he was perched against a tree again. His arms were folded as he studied her frame, "No you're not. You're blocking yourself, why?" It was less of a question and more of a statement. She hung her head in shame, she felt like she was wasting everyone's time. Sheldon reassured her that everyone here was dedicated to helping her, but the more she looked at their faces the less she believed him. Especially one of the women, her hair was long –touching her elbows, and it was brown. She wore a scowl on her face as she stood near Sheldon, she wasn't sure if it was the girl in her or the Wolf, but she could smell the desire the woman had for Sheldon. She wondered if they briefly had something between them, and maybe that's why this woman didn't like her.

"I'm not blocking myself, Sheldon! I'm just…I'm scared," she finally admitted. She slumped to the ground, and immediately felt Sheldon beside her. The rest of the pack walked off without a word, even the glaring woman. Sheldon cradled her in his long strong arms, stroking her white-blonde hair. He sat there and let her cry for a few minutes, he knew she was holding back because of something but didn't know what. He wouldn't tell her, but he also was afraid but for two completely different reasons. He was afraid she was going to leave him again.

He was aware of the curse, he knew what Agatha and Agnes did. Therefore, he knew that his time with Penelope was limited. Randall, her brother, was destined to leave his family home at eighteen and because of the lack of parental discipline his life would spiral out of control. He'd give way to drugs and he'd die a terrible death, and like an ancient scroll Penelope's fate was already determined, exactly nine months later she would die. So, he had sent one of his other Pack members to watch Randall, keep him out of trouble and keep him alive. Even if that meant tying him to a chair. He wouldn't lose Penelope again.

Sheldon pulled away from her slightly and looked down into her face, her bright emerald eyes glistening with unshed tears, "Oh Penelope, you have nothing to be afraid of." He started softly, "You have so much potential, together we would be the strongest couple of our world."

"But that's what scares me, Sheldon Lee," she whined. "What if I'm not what everyone was expecting? I've lost so many years of my life, I have no idea if I can be who I used to be." Sheldon closed his eyes at her words, she had a point. It would be difficult for her to go back to who she used to be. Even if she could. She was conditioned to be human, she lived so many years of her life being normal.

He opened his eyes and Penny was almost blown away with the genuinity she saw, "I don't expect you to be anyone besides you. I will never be disappointed in who you are, as long as you are comfortable and happy that is all I can care about. I'll love you always and forever, quite literally," he smirked a little at the end. Penny snickered slightly, but then then it faded. "Do you only love me because of the curse?"

She always wondered, she knew the miserable Witch-Sisters cursed her to fall in love with a man she'd never be able to see again, and she in part wondered if Sheldon only loved her this much because of the curse. Sheldon sighed deeply, "I cannot tell a lie, Penelope."

Penny felt her heart break slowly, was he admitting that the curse was the cause of all of this?

"The curse brought me to you, in cursing you they cursed me. I was to love you eternally and be miserable when I realized we could never be. It was tragic, and it hurt me deeply," he started, he looked away from her and continued as his gaze caught anything but her eyes, "My father, Sir George Cooper, he brought our family to Newmist two hundred years ago. He founded the town quite honestly, he was the mayor," Penny remembered on Wednesday, four days ago, that she was in the town library reading up on the town's history before Jessica came in and dragged her away to the City Hall riot.

"He was strict and ruled with an iron fist. He was determined to make Newmist a place where his family and his own Pack can migrate, Werewolf friendly. But soon humans came and migrated to Newmist and within a few more years a few Witches and other beings came around, they wanted to push my father out. They didn't want wolves around which didn't make sense because my father built the town," he growled. Penny placed a hand on his arm and rubbed it, wanting him to calm down, "Anyways, they started rumors about him. He was a cannibal, a wolf, a vampire…anything really, and then planted blood in our basement and the next morning it was plastered all over the newspaper. They even went as far as murdering innocent people and blaming my father for it, he was innocent."

Penny felt the air in her throat disappear as she croaked, "Was?"

He nodded still looking away from her, "Was. That ruined him, it wasn't long after we left Newmist. But he wanted his revenge, the Witches thought they had won but it was just the beginning. My father striked out of anger and revenge, he and his Pack came back with a vengeance. Over the course of a year they had wiped out nearly the entire town. They painted him as a bad guy, they told him he was an animal…so he showed them an animal. It destroyed him. He swore the Witches off ever since."

Penny felt bad, she knew her loyalty laid with both the Wolves and the Witches, but at that moment she couldn't help but feel for the Wolves more. If Agnes and Agatha were any indication, the Witches were terrible people.

"But," he looked into her eyes, a fire lighting in his iris', "Despite the hatred my father built inside me against your kind, I couldn't get you out of my head. I was young and still needed guidance, I was still learning. But I knew despite being bound to you by force I couldn't let you go. The Witches intention was for us to fall in love and for us to never find each other again, they didn't count on me spending two hundred and eleven years searching for you."

The power of his words threw her.

"So yes, to answer your question, the curse was what brought me to you. But my genuine love for you is what kept me fighting, curse be damned."

For the first time since Friday, Halloween, Penny leaned upwards and closed the space between their bodies. She was hesitant at first, not sure how he would react. But she felt one of his arms snake around her waist, holding her tightly against him and his other snaked up her back and his hand got lost in her hair. She weaved her arms around his neck and melted into his touch, their lips moving in union. The kiss wasn't rushed or eager, but they could feel the need and love that ran through their bodies.

Someone cleared their throat.

Sheldon pulled away annoyed, "What?" He growled. He looked up at his Beta from his spot on the ground.

Leonard, was his name, "It'll start raining soon, Sheldon, I think it would be best to get going with today's lesson." Sheldon nodded and helped Penny to her feet.

Soon, the Pack gathered once more. Penny stood in the middle of them, eyes closed as she focused on Sheldon's voice behind her.

"Focus, Penelope. Empty your mind of all thoughts, nothing else matters from this moment. Just you." His words trailed off as he heard Penny let out a low growl, he smirked and nodded to his Pack. Immediately, with low growls of their own they transformed.

Penny felt her senses heighten and the slight wind blow through her fur, _fur?!_

She opened her eyes and looked around frantically, she transformed! She watched as the Pack walked around her, all Wolves. She made eye contact with Sheldon and he nodded at her, proud. She howled, and soon the entire Pack was howling with her. Sheldon took off running, and she followed the rest of the Wolves taking up the rear.

* * *

"So, your boyfriend gets released from the hospital and instead of being there to pick him up, you're out doing god knows what!"

Penny rolled her eyes as she heard Kurt's voice, he was shouting at her as soon as she entered her home. He had a deep gash on his side, right on his ribs and his left hand was broken but that didn't seem to stop him from shouting profanities and cursing her out. She ignored him and walked right passed the living room and into the kitchen. Human food didn't fill her anymore, it wasn't a necessity and she didn't get sick if she ate it, but she still relished the thought of ice cream.

Picking out the biggest spoon she could find, she grinned to herself. She finally transformed into her Wolf, a long white-haired beast with piercing green eyes. She was giddy, this week was a lot more eventful than she imagined. She turned on her heel and saw Kurt standing behind her, he was seething and had a beer in his hand. He gave her a one-over and scoffed.

"So, you took this time to dye your hair and go shopping?!" He gestured to her clothes and hair, "Was this why you were in the fucking woods two nights ago? Are you fucking cheating on me?!" He shouted as he stepped closer, spit flying from his mouth.

Penny stepped back timidly, she hated when Kurt was drunk but especially when he was angry. He got violent when he was angry and drunk, there was no talking to him. Penny kept a reasonable distance between them, "No. I didn't, I just knew your brother would pick you up. I—"

"Liar! You were cheating on me! Who is it? Who is it with?!" He was steaming, "Of course you're cheating, that's all you're good for isn't it Penny? Once a whore always a whore!" He broke her down word by word, he threw the beer bottle by her head and it shattered against the wall behind her.

He stalked towards her and grabbed her by her wrist, roughly squeezing, "Who the fuck is it, Penny?" He brought her towards him, she whimpered, "Stop, Kurt," she shoved him back roughly. Angrily, Kurt stepped forward again and grabbed her by her neck this time, squeezing. Penny gasped for breath as he clenched his fingers into her neck.

For the first time in her relationship with Kurt, she feared for her life. She watched him inhale between her neck and her ear, he pulled back his brown eyes ablaze, "You were with him tonight, weren't you?!" He accused. He let Penny go and used his good hand and slapped her in the face roughly, her hip hit the counter. "Kurt, stop!" She gasped out.

He stalked towards her, he felt power in making her cower. He had given Penny everything, sure he cheated on her occasionally, but she had no right!

Penny watched scared as he got closer. She closed her eyes tightly and backed up into the corner of the kitchen as much as she could. She started screaming at him telling him to stop, and Kurt just laughed at her torment. Penny's eyes flashed open, green eyes blazing, white hair wild, "I said enough!" It sounded as if she had been possessed as her voice boomed and echoed off the walls. She raised her arm and swiped to the left, as if a sudden gust of wind was in the kitchen he was thrown against the wall.

Penny was in shock. She watched as Kurt fell to the floor in a heap, unmoving. She took that moment to gather herself and immediately ran out the house. She could barely see as she ran down the dark street, she didn't know where she was going but she had to leave.

* * *

 **5 reviews till the next one!**


	10. X

**X**

"Tell me what happened," his voice was stern.

Penny looked away, ashamed. She didn't know when she bumped into him, but sometime ago he had appeared in front of her and gathered her in his arms. He had rubbed her back soothingly, and she was acutely aware of the fact this would definitely look suspicious to her neighbors. Sheldon must have picked up on that, so he brought them to a house. House, no, a mansion. Everything on the inside was modern, but the large fireplace at the front of the house gave it a homely feeling to it.

She figured it was his home, or his base, once she saw the rest of his Pack walking around aimlessly. The brown-haired woman, who she learned to be Amy, was still hanging around miserably but Penny couldn't focus on that at the moment. "Nothing," she lied as she wiped at her eyes.

Sheldon's normally crystal blue eyes turned a thunderous black, "Penelope, I am your mate. We are bonded, do you think you can lie to me?" He gripped her wrist, but she quickly flinched and ripped it away from him. Sheldon frowned at the action and moved closer to her once she shuffled away. She saw him glare at Amy, and she quickly left the two of them alone.

"Are you two dating? She seems to dislike me, a lot."

Sheldon was surprised by the question, he knew Amy was slightly overbearing but he never believed Penny to be threatened by her, "No. Amy and I are nothing more than friends." He said honestly, "She may harbour some feelings towards me, but I assure you they are no reciprocated."

"Nothing has ever happened between you two? No late night rendezvouses?" She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice, and it surprised her. She had just remembered what Sheldon meant to her and already she was feeling possessive over him. Try as she may, she couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to put Amy in her place. Sheldon touched her shoulder, "Penelope, I've told you, my relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler is strictly platonic. She's a part of the Pack, if anything she's family, but that's all. Surely you believe me when I tell you my heart belongs to you."

Penny felt stupid. She knew Sheldon loved her, he had to for the curse's intent and purpose. But she couldn't stop the words that came from her mouth, a part of her still felt like she wasn't worth anyone's love. If Kurt had been able to hurt her, physically and emotionally, cheating on her constantly…what would stop Sheldon? They had forever together, literally, who was to say he wouldn't grow tired of her and leave. She looked into his eyes, hurt laced in her own. "I know. I'm sorry. I just…"

Sheldon's heart went out to Penny, he knew she was going through a lot. Finding out who she was and trying to navigate in a world she forgot about for the last two hundred years. "What's wrong, Penelope? Speak to me."

She flinched at how soft his voice was and tugged on her sleeves. The gesture caught his eyes and he gently grabbed her arm and exposed her wrists, there was a mark bright as day. It was a red bruise that was quickly changing to brown –as a Wolf she had fast healing properties, it was evident to Sheldon that she was attacked. He immediately felt the blood in his veins heat, someone had hurt his Penelope? Even worse, he wasn't there to protect her? "Was this Kurt?" His voice was rough, like gravel.

Penny quickly pulled her wrist away, shaking her head quickly and looking away. She didn't want Sheldon to hurt Kurt, but she knew she couldn't lie to him. Sheldon had only gripped her chin, turning her head forcing her to look him in the eye. However, that action alone exposed the skin on her neck showing Sheldon the identical marks that grazed her neck. "He put his hands on you?!" He bellowed. Penny flinched and stood to her feet.

"It was an accident Sheldon, I didn't mean to upset him. He just got mad, and he was drunk—he didn't mean it," Penny was barely able to get all her words out.

Sheldon was pissed that she was making excuses for Kurt's behaviour, abuse was nothing to make an excuse about. He glared at her for a moment before shouting out for his Pack, within a few seconds they all gathered in the living room in front of them. He barked orders for everyone to carry out.

 _Bernadette, tend to Penelope's injuries make sure she's not injured. Amy, make some tea for Penelope and lead her to my bedroom, "But nobody is allowed in your room, Sheldon!". Leonard go ahead and case Penelope's house, make sure Kurt is still there._ (Ignoring Penny's cries to leave Kurt alone). _Howard and Raj, you both will follow me, be ready to go in a few minutes._

Everyone moved once he dismissed them. Penny grabbed a hold of Sheldon's hand, "Please, Sheldon, please don't hurt him."

Sheldon looked down at her as he stood to his feet, "Penelope, I love you dearly but so help me if you try to protect him again you and I will have problems," he told her sincerely. He stood his back turned to her, "He hurt you, so he hurt me. He will not get away with that." Before she could say anything, Sheldon placed his lips on hers and disappeared.

* * *

"No injuries, just as I suspected," Bernadette's voice was high-pitched, and nearly ear shattering but Penny didn't have the heart to ask her to stop speaking. "You're the nurse from the hospital, aren't you?" She asked softly as she watched the blonde woman move around the room.

Bernadette looked at her, "Yes, I had to make sure I was the one who checked your vitals and made sure you were ok. Any other doctor and they'd realize there was a foreign element in your blood, something undetectable." She smiled at Penny, "Sheldon wanted me there immediately. He had been looking out for you for so long, Penelope—"

"Penny, Penny is just fine."

Bernadette smiled, "Yes. Penny. Well, Sheldon always had your best interest at heart. He never stopped looking for you, even when it was life or death. Honestly, we've been looking for you for so many centuries I feel like I know you myself."

Penny smiled, she liked Bernadette. Before she could reply, Amy walked in holding a teacup. "I've made your tea, per Sheldon's request." The way she said his name sent a chill down her spine. Penny took the cup with a smile before placing it down on the table beside her.

Amy frowned, "Do you not want the tea?"

"No thanks," she shook her head, "I just want to sleep."

Amy made a noise but told Bernadette she was leading Penny to her room…Sheldon's room.

The walk there was quiet, and quite awkward. Amy pointed to a door, "I bet you're happy, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Penny was confused. "You get Sheldon, and he's all about you and now he doesn't care about any of us anymore. You're happy about that aren't you?" Amy didn't hide the bitterness in her tone. Penny was irritated, she didn't need this from this woman she didn't know.

"Listen, Sheldon cares about all of you. You're his family. Whatever's going on between you is none of my business—" Amy cut her off, "You're right, it's not—" Penny started speaking again ignoring Amy, "However, me and Sheldon are destined to be together. He will be my husband I will be his wife. He has no intentions on ever loving you romantically, and truth be told I don't blame him you seem obsessive and it's creepy," she told her honestly. "You can either get in line and accept that you and Sheldon will never be and that I'll be his Alpha female, or you can leave. I'm sure Sheldon will miss you, but he'd never choose you over me."

Her words weren't loud, but they pierced Amy's skin like needles.

Amy grunted and stormed away from Penny, annoyed that she was called out for her behaviour. Sheldon had indulged her, well not really…he ignored her and acted as if she wasn't lusting after him, and she was content with that. In her mind they were dating, and the longer Penny stayed away the better. But now they found her, and things were changing, she didn't like it, but she had to accept it. She couldn't lust after him anymore, within the next two days he would be married, and this curse put on Penny would be lifted. They'd be together for forever.

Unless…

Unless she found Randall and killed him herself.

* * *

 **5 reviews till the next one!**


	11. XI

**XI.**

The coroner said it was alcohol poisoning, Penny knew better.

She hadn't spoken to Sheldon in a day, tomorrow she was supposed to marry him. Break the curse once and for all, but for today, she couldn't stomach the thought of speaking to him. She had specifically asked him not to hurt Kurt, she knew Kurt deserved it, but he didn't deserve to die.

There was a knock on the door, Penny closed her eyes and felt the energy of the person behind the locked door, Bernadette. She flicked her wrist and the lock unlocked and the door opened. Bernadette stood there for a moment, "I'll never get over that." She mused.

Bernadette had become somewhat of a confidant these days, she had no one else to speak to. Especially since she told Amy off, the woman had disappeared. Bernadette listened and gave her unbiased advice.

"How you feeling, Penny?"

The taller blonde shrugged, "How am I supposed to feel? I asked Sheldon to not hurt him, and the next thing I know he's dead? How am I supposed to feel, Bernie? I'm getting used to everything still, everything is so new to me. I would think he would respect the one thing I asked of him."

Bernadette didn't reply, she just looked down into Penny's lap and noticed a sketchbook covered with a pair of eyes, blue in color. "His eyes, it's like they draw me in... it's all I can see when I close my own." She looks down and sees the same piercing blue orbs she dreams about, staring at her. "I can't stop drawing him."

The small blonde smiled sympathetically and placed a hand on Penny's arm, "We all have abilities, Penny. As a Werewolf, like Sheldon, he can read minds and he's the strongest from us all. I can heal just about anything and anyone, Raj and Howard are the fastest runners from us all, Leonard has the best hearing from us all, while Amy could see auras." Penny was astonished, she never thought Wolves had abilities too. She thought it was just Witches.

"So, what does this have to do with me?"

Sitting up straight Bernadette continued, "When you close your eyes, what do you see?"

"I see so many things, they play like movies. Sometimes it feels like it was in the past, and then sometimes it feels like the future." She shrugged her shoulders, "Exactly, that's your ability. Right now, it only works when you close your eyes because you haven't honed it yet, but you can see people's future or past and you keep drawing Sheldon's eyes because it's what keeps you grounded."

Penny was confused, "Grounded?"

"When you and Sheldon first met, it sparked the bond between the two of you. Of course, Sheldon knew who you were already, but you didn't. Your connection was begging to be bonded. You couldn't get him out of your mind because he is a big part of who you are. He's in a way, your neutralizer. He stabilises you. Now when you're in crisis, your body begs to be near him or to hear him. Haven't you realized, every time you draw him it's cause you're going through some inner turmoil?"

Penny took in her friends' words, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. It was true, every time she drew him, she was conflicted. The first time happened the night she met him and had that weird dream, she was so confused she found herself drawing him.

"So how do I hone my ability to see the future or past?"

Bernadette shrugged, "Honestly, I couldn't tell you. I just know it happens naturally, perhaps when you marry Sheldon tomorrow things will fall into place."

Penny nodded and found herself hugging Bernadette, "Thank you so much, Bernie." Bernadette smiled and hugged her back.

"One more thing, loosen up a bit when it comes to Sheldon. He has a heart of gold, and he's your mate it's in his blood to protect you. Above all else. Especially against a human. The moment he knew you were hurt by a human it was programmed in his brain to end your suffering, that's how it goes." She said softly, "My Howie, he's my mate, before we got married, he had found out another Wolf from a different pack was stalking me, and before I knew it, he took that Wolf down. Ended the problem before it started. It's in our man's blood to protect us any how they see fit."

Penny sighed deeply, "Thanks, Bernie."

* * *

"You've decided to forgive me?"

Penny wrapped her blanket around her tightly before standing in front of Sheldon. He sat relaxed in a large couch, facing a large brick fireplace. Behind the fireplace was a long wall with ceiling to floor windows, looking out to the woods. Sheldon looked up at her, his facial expression lax. He reached out and pulled her into his lap, she fell into it without complaints.

She tucked her head under his chin, "I forgave you a long time ago. I just didn't know how to tell you until I spoke to Bernadette."

He stroked her arm from over her blanket, "I have Bernie to thank for this then," he stated, he kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry I upset you in the first place, Penelope."

She didn't reply.

"It just upsets me knowing someone had hurt you. I've waited so long to have you in my life again, I refuse to lose you to some bonehead. So, when I heard you were hurt, I had to do something about it. Despite you telling me no, I couldn't hear anything but his screams, I couldn't smell anything but his blood." He explained softly, "I'll do anything to keep you safe, my Penelope. My love for you and my need for you is so strong."

Penelope leaned up and kissed his jaw, "I love you too, Sheldon. But please, can we discuss these things in the future? We have to be a team if we're going to get married tomorrow—"

"Sheldon! I just got word from Stuart that Amy's on her way!" Sheldon looked at him abruptly, "What? Why? How does he know?"

Leonard ran a hand through his hair, "Stuart can smell her, she's moving quickly. He said she feels angry and is moving with a vengeance."

Sheldon placed Penny on the couch and stood to his full height, pissed that someone in his Pack was moving without his clearance.

"She's going to kill Randall," Penny spoke quietly.

The two men looked at her, "What?"

She nodded, "I can feel it. Stuart is guarding my brother…it's hazy, but I can see it—feel it. She's moving through the woods she's almost at Randall, maybe a half a day away. She'll make it before our wedding," she stated, "She's going to kill him, so I can die. She wants to separate Sheldon and me. She's angry."

Sheldon's face was pure fury, "Then we get married now. When that happens, we deal with Amy accordingly."

"Now?"

Sheldon took her hands, "Now. I love you, and you love me. What's stopping us? I won't let her stop us from being together. She needs to get over her feelings for me, I could never be with her. Especially with the way she's acting now."

Penny looked into his eyes and smiled, "Ok."

"Ok?"

She nodded, "Let's do it."

* * *

 **One last chapter. 5 reviews!**


	12. XII

**Epilogue.**

"I do."

Everyone clapped as Sheldon dipped Penny backwards and kissed her on her lips, the first time as husband and wife. It was like Penny could finally breath, she felt like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders. The curse was finally broken.

* * *

 _A day later_

"So, you've done it, you've lifted the curse after two hundred years," Agatha announced as she hovered over the kitchen floor, her sister beside her. She scowled deeply, as if she was displeased at the fact she had been bested.

Agnes spoke up, "I don't know how you two managed to do it. We placed you two on opposite ends of the earth, it should've been impossible!" She hissed. Susan stood beside Sheldon and Penny, proudly.

"Well, they did it. They're married, they love each other, and Penny remembers who she is and what she is capable of. The curse is gone, and no more shall they die and be reborn." Agnes scowled deeply, deeper than her sister, "Yes, well they can still die," she smirked, "However, just much more complicated."

"Now that the curse is broken, what does this mean?" Sheldon spoke next.

Agatha turned her head sharply, still not keen on the fact a Wolf was in her presence, "Reversed! Everything is reversed!" She waved her hand around and a dark purple mist swirled around her open palm, "Randall no longer mundane. Penelope no longer destined to be loveless. Susan no longer meant to live miserably," she announced and threw the purple mist at the front door of Susan's home.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door and then it creaked open, "Honey? Penelope?"

Penny and Susan both felt the stomach drop, Wyatt? Was he back? Was this a joke?

"Wyatt?"

"Why did you bring him back? What is this joke?" Susan shouted at the ugly sisters.

Agnes snared, "It's the curse! The curse is reversed!" She repeated, "Wyatt is alive because Penelope lifted the curse! The curse is reversed!"

It was only then Penny remembered what Agatha said, "You said my brother has his abilities back? His Wolf. He's alone right now, no one is there to help him curve his Wolf hunger." The sisters just grinned, as if they knew that.

Sheldon placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "Stuart is there, he will help her." Penny shook her head, about to deny him when an image invaded her mind. It was vivid, and it was in motion, she realized it was a vision of the future. From what she saw, it was the nearby future.

" _Randall! No, control yourself!"_

 _The large golden beast growled in anger. He was just attacked by a Wolf he didn't know, it was a girl, light brown fur and she moved with anger and purpose. He could tell she wanted to kill him, and he wasn't going to let that happen. He was hungry._

" _Randall!"_

 _He ignored the smaller wolf who tried in vain to calm him down and stalked towards the now shocked female wolf._

After that, all Penny saw was blood. Lots of it.

"Sheldon," she said quietly. "He killed Amy."

She saw the tick in his jaw, and it only intensified once the ugly sisters cackled in pleasure. Before they could say anything, they vanished from the room. Penny looked at her mother and noticed she was buried in her father's arms sobbing. She couldn't imagine how sad her mother had been, she felt bad for not asking all these times.

"She got what she went looking for, I suppose that's just."

His words were cold, but she knew he believed them. She just held onto his arm, "Now we can be together, stress free." Sheldon nodded, "We'll have to gather your brother, he will join my Pack. We will help him," he told her honestly. Sheldon turned to Wyatt and Susan, "If that's alright with you both."

* * *

Penny got into the large bed, for the first time sharing it with Sheldon, "I can get used to this."

Sheldon rolled onto his side and pulled Penny closer to him, burying his head in the crook of her neck. Inhaling her Vanilla scent, "A Rose," he breathed, "The most popular flower, used for multiple occasions and holidays. It means passion, lust, love…" he trailed off as he trailed kisses down her neck and to her shoulder, he looked into her eyes, "I love you Penelope Cooper, and I'm so glad to have you back in my arms. And this time, for forever."

Penny felt the tears in her eyes and blinked them away, "I love you too, Sheldon Cooper."


End file.
